Something in your eyes took a thousand years to get here
by JrTT
Summary: Elizabeth came away from the Meryton Assembly not with prejudice but with resolve. What if she had pursued Mr Darcy in the midst of a mutual physical attraction which, despite all his attempts to resist, he was caught and despite all her attempts to be indifferent, she was attached? (Thanks to Katy Perry, U2 and of course Jane Austen for the inspiration.)
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader,**

**You will no doubt be aware that I have removed one of Jane Austen's major plot design element that basically guided the whole story. The question then becomes how to create that angst and conflict necessary to retain the other elements of the story? I myself am not sure. However, I am determined to retain the characters, one of whom will be slightly OOC to make her stronger. We'll see how that goes. In this story, music is my major guide.**

**J.**

**Chapter 1**

The Meryton Assembly was well attended, there were more than three score persons in the grand assembly hall. The spread was rather lavish for a country assembly since many of the neighbourhood's landed gentry were in attendance, including the ladies of the Bennet family of Longbourn. The two eldest, Jane, who was twenty-two and Elizabeth who was two years younger were happy to take their place next to their mother as she led them forward. Her three other daughters, nineteen year old Mary, seventeen year old Catherine and fifteen year old Lydia followed close footsteps behind. All the ladies were exceptionally dressed and they made a very handsome and elegant group as they entered. The Bennet ladies were well known in Meryton for their beauty as exemplified by the eldest, their friendliness and affability and, regarding Elizabeth, their quick wit. The younger sisters of course still had a lot to learn to match the two eldest in comportment, confidence, looks and easiness. But overall, without exception, all of the Bennet ladies were well regarded, with the two eldest being especially famous as _the_ local beauties.

The excitement inside the hall was palpable, the anticipation of the illustrious new strangers by the Meryton society was very apparent and added greatly to the overall enjoyment of the night. These strangers included one, Mr Charles Bingley, who had the happy foresight to have leased Netherfield, the largest estate in the area, initially for a year. The estate was also up for purchase after that period, so Mr Bingley felt it incumbent to make himself known to the principal families in the neighbourhood. And what better opportunity existed for doing this, than at a country assembly? The excitement he created when he indicated that he was bringing a party of friends with him aided him greatly in his desire to be welcomed into the Meryton society.

Once inside the assembly, the ladies Bennet soon met up with those from Lucas Lodge. Jane and Elizabeth immediately sought out Charlotte Lucas, a great friend to them both, especially to Elizabeth.

"My dear Charlotte, how good it is to see you!" Elizabeth exclaimed with pleasure as she greeted her friend.

Charlotte Lucas, although a few years older, was Elizabeth's most intimate friend and confidante after Jane. They had known each other, in the case of Elizabeth, all their lives.

"Lizzy, Jane! As usual you both look remarkably well! Have you come to see the new personages on display tonight? It is not often that Meryton hosts such fine company." Charlotte's tone indicated amusement that bordered on the improper. Elizabeth, laughed with her friend.

"Indeed Charlotte! Mama can scarcely talk about anything else! It has only been 'Mr Bingley this and Mr Bingley that' you might be wont to think that she has met him, when in fact none of us has, except papa."

"Oh? My father has met them all and has been prodigious in their praise. Fine people he calls them."

Their conversation was at that moment suspended by the very fine people in question. There was an awkward hush since Mr Bingley and his party arrived exactly at the moment of the end of a dance set, when the music had automatically stopped. All three ladies, from their vantage point, were now at leisure to observe them.

Leading the party was of course Mr Charles Bingley. To his right, on his arm was a woman, smartly dressed, who had an upturned nose, which she held up in greater prominence by her posture, she was, while not exactly beautiful, quite pleasing to look upon. On his left, was another woman, who shared many similarities with the first, she had her arm linked through the arm of another gentleman, who appeared to be her husband. Elizabeth rightly suspected them both to be Mr Bingley's sisters. She applied to Charlotte for more information, who agreed. As Elizabeth looked again however, she encountered the eyes, very briefly, of the gentleman who trailed the party. His entrance was hardly to be missed. Very quickly she averted her eyes, but when she dared to look again, she caught him likewise again looking at her. Her heart flipped with a totally new sensation. This gentleman's appearance soon drew the attention of the room, he was declared to be very rich and quite handsome with his fine tall person and striking features of dark hair and dark eyes. He was said to be the master of a vast estate to the north, in Derbyshire, a young man of eight and twenty, Mr Darcy.

Not too long after the arrival of Mr Bingley and his guests, Jane observed her mother beckoning to both herself and Elizabeth. She made her excuses and guided her sister gently towards Mrs Bennet. "Girls, girls" said she "pray, stay close to me, it is my wish to introduce you both to Mr Bingley. I have heard that he means to seek an introduction. Oh! Here he comes with Sir William! Smile girls, smile!"

Elizabeth saw the gentlemen coming towards them, Mr Bngley was to the front and Mr Darcy held himself back. Glancing over Bingley's shoulder, she took the opportunity to observe the gentleman more intimately. He was indeed very handsome, she took in his whole frame starting from his shoes. His whole attire was impeccable, and it complemented greatly his tall form, which he held very elegantly and yet still exuded masculinity. Her eyes had gradually returned upwards and when she looked up into his face finally, she realised that he had been observing her, observing him. His look was challenging, she blushed deeply at being so caught out.

"Elizabeth?" She turned distractedly, not realizing that she had been called twice by her mother. Mr Bingley had extended his hand toward her in introduction. She smiled in greeting as she accepted it and looked again toward his friend but he had disappeared.

"How odd." She thought to herself.

Throughout the night, Elizabeth had been forced to sit out some of the dances due to the scarcity of partners. She did not mind however, since there was much before her to amuse and entertain. She quietly smiled to herself seeing how obviously distracted Mr Bingley was with her sister. He scarcely left Jane's side! She was also at her leisure to observe his friend and his sisters. Mr Darcy appeared supremely bored, she watched him fight yawning regularly. At first she felt that he might be bored with the whole assembly but then she surmised, he might also have been tired. Shortly thereafter, he came to her side of the room, within earshot. She felt his presence close by even though she neither looked at nor spoke to him.

Mr Bingley came across to his friend in an admonishing manner.

* "Come Darcy, I must have you dance, I hate to see you standing about by yourself, in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this, it would be insupportable."

"Come on man! I have never met with so many pleasant girls in my life! And there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Mr Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?"*

Darcy turned to look into the direction that Bingley indicated and for the second time that night his eyes were arrested by Elizabeth Bennet, but he made no indication that this was so with his friend. She happened to look up at that moment and his heart did a little jump as their eyes met. He then withdrew his own and in a voice of forced calmness responded,

*"She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me. Bingley, you had much better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."*

Mr Bingley took his friend's advice and thereafter shortly returned to his veritable angel.

Elizabeth quite clearly heard the exchange, she flushed a little in indignation, but she soon calmed down. Eyes do not deceive and that was the second time that night that she locked eyes with Mr Darcy. The second time that night that her heart flipped and the second time that night her stomach held butterflies. "What is this sensation?" she asked herself "what is this unknown attraction that he holds for me? Why am I so drawn to him? why are my eyes thus seeking his out?" She stepped out onto the balcony to let the cool night's air assuage her flushed skin and calm her emotions. She did not recall then that he said she was not handsome enough, all she saw and felt when she closed her eyes was the magnetic pull of his own.

She returned to the hall and sought out Charlotte Lucas who was standing a bit self-consciously alone in a corner observing the couples go down the dance. "Charlotte," she said and held her friend's hands affectionately in her own.

"So, Lizzy how do you find the new arrivals? It seems they might find the general company a bit beneath them, unless I am mistaken."

"Yes, so it is indeed, " Elizabeth agreed "only Mr Bingley appears to be perfectly at his ease." She smiled as she observed Mr Bingley go down the dance with her sister. "He seems quite struck with Jane. That will be rather unfortunate because it will set off mama to no end with her vociferous matchmaking." she rolled her eyes at her friend.

Charlotte smiled " Your mama is no different from any other concerned mother of daughters Lizzy. Marriage, ironically, is our only chance as women to gain independence and importance."

"Perhaps that is true, Charlotte. But where there is marriage without love, or respect or attraction that cannot be agreeable, to either party. We are certainly not fated to meet with certain situations. Which I guess is where my mama comes in with her matchmaking. But I wonder sometimes how different it would be for us, as women, to take control of our lives and not wait for gentlemen to declare themselves. Why should _we_ not indicate our intent and..." She paused here thinking "and, let the gentleman know that we are aware of our feelings and that he does not mask his well. That the attraction is mutual?"

"It appears as if you speak of a particular gentleman Lizzy." Charlotte said smiling noting that her friend's point went from the general to the specific.

"I must confess Charlotte, I do. although he has just declared me to be only 'tolerable' and 'not handsome enough to tempt him' " Charlotte followed the direction of Elizabeth's eyes which rested on the tall, handsome newcomer standing by himself at the window with his back toward the assembly.

"Ah yes, Mr Darcy. A fine specimen of a man if there ever was one!" Charlotte concurred in admiration. She then continued. "So despite what you say that Mr Darcy said about your person, you think there is something there, that is worth pursuing Lizzy?"

Elizabeth was staring intently at the back of the gentleman, he turned and immediately his eyes arrested hers again. In her boldness she held his look until he was forced to avert his. "I do Charlotte" She said with meaning. "I'll make him come to me Charlotte. He may not know it yet but he soon will. Persuading him will be my most brilliant achievement."

"He seems a very proud man Lizzy."

"Yes, that is a bit of a challenge, but I also have pride Charlotte, and he wounded mine, in a most unwarranted manner as well. Surely he should be made to suffer? Surely he requires punishment? And who better to do that, than myself?" She smiled mischievously at her friend. "Therefore, I choose to lead him and not wait to be led myself. Should I disgrace myself do you think?"

"I don't know Lizzy, I do love you, although you do sometimes have a remarkably complex manner of dealing with some of these issues. But I know you always go after what you want, and I am to take it, Mr Darcy is what you want and now you will settle for no less."

"I do not know yet that I _want_ him. But there is something about him that singles me out. I can feel it Charlotte. Anyway, I am at least happy you and I are of like understanding since I shall undoubtedly come to you again for advice." Elizabeth gave her friend a warm smile as she linked arms moving them onto the crowded floor.

Charlotte had never seen her friend like this, filled with suppressed energy, her eyes shining. She contemplated the gentleman again as he moved across the floor, to the other side of the room, his handsome face serious, his movements fluid but determined. A man of class, confidence, education, wealth and experience. To her eyes there was nothing about him that spoke of weakness or vulnerability. His heart might not be so easily touched.

"Be careful Elizabeth, be careful my dear friend. This one appears to hold more danger for you than you do for him." She said softly to herself.

* Chapter 3- Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Longbourn estate was just under one thousand acres and comprised of farmland, woodlands and pastures. It had been in the Bennet family for many generations dating back to the 1620's. It was with no small pride that Elizabeth took her morning walks through various parts of the estate each day. As a member of the landed gentry, albeit of a small estate, the Bennet family moved within the ranks of just over 10,000 such land owners in the country. Mr Bingley was trying to join that group through lease or purchase, having the benefit of new money coming from trade. Mr Darcy, like Elizabeth, was born into it. That the Bennet estate was now entailed due to the lack of a son was not unheard of in these circles. It was not unheard of, but it was still unfortunate.

As she was growing up, Elizabeth became more interested in these matters. Of all his children, Elizabeth was most like Mr Bennet in temperament and cleverness. He should have known that she would be the one to ask home questions. She engaged in many spirited discussions with her father on all the issues that plagued her. And when she was twelve, what plagued her most was the entail. Her first queries were to her mind simple, and therefore the answer should also have been simple. She just wanted to know why. "Why papa, cannot the estate be passed on to Jane or myself? What is there so deficient in us that we cannot be allowed to take over managing the estate? Jane is quite good at maintaining correspondence and seeing to the tenants and I am very good at numbers, and if we start now we will be very good at it! Why must a strange man be given first preference over your daughters?"

Her petulance always amused her father, but this time he was a bit saddened to answer her. At first he tried dismissing her, just as he did her mother who was always bemoaning the entail. But soon he realised she was in earnest. So the day soon came when he took both herself and Jane on a walk on the estate when they were twelve and fourteen respectively. He told them as they walked, that the estate, the land, was more than them all put together. That they would leave this earth and the land would continue. It was, at first, a difficult concept for them to understand but eventually they did gain the level of understanding that he required.

"Would you prefer Elizabeth," asked her father, "that the land be cut up and divided amongst all of you girls? What would happen then? And if you were all to have children, would it be divided even further? I know it bothers you dear child, and you feel that because you are a girl it somehow means that you do not deserve it. But that could not be further from the truth. It is my duty and responsibility to keep the estate intact and whole. If it is entailed, I cannot sell pieces of it, even if I may be sorely tempted financially to do that. And that is a good thing! A male heir would mean that the estate can be passed down from generation to generation as it has always been. One day, Elizabeth, and you too Jane, you will meet and marry men who will own far larger estates than Longbourn and then you will know what it will be like to be a mistress of a grand estate. Let us leave Longbourn to its entail my dear girls. Let us leave it to continue as the estate it is, after we are gone. I will do my best to provide for you girls. But I feel certain you will both marry well and leave me during my lifetime on this piece of land."

His daughters, while not happy, gave in to the higher wisdom of their father and conceded to accept that which they could not change. It saddened Elizabeth greatly however, and it was from that time that she started to develop an intense love of walking, especially around the estate. She developed an affinity for the land that was all her own.

As Elizabeth took to her favourite walking path the morning after the Meryton Assembly ball, she was happy in the knowledge that, having left the house very early, she had ample time to review and ruminate over the events of the previous evening. She schooled herself however; she was going to save what she most wanted to review, to the very end.

As she walked up and down the little knolls and glens that were parallel to the main road passing through the village, she stopped to survey her father's estate, recalling the conversation of the entail that he had with her and Jane when they were younger. She felt a tightening in her chest and tears pricked her eyes when she thought that one day, all of this would be taken from her. Her chest tightened even more when she considered that in order for that to happen, her father would no longer be with her. Unbidden, suddenly, the tears started flowing, she ran down the path in shame at her own self-made distress, to the cover of the trees, away from any eyes that might pry.

Shortly recovering however, she took to admonishing herself, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet! Such behaviour is _quite _unbecoming how can you ever hope to find yourself a good husband when you behave in such a headstrong, foolish manner!" She repeated her mother's tone and mannerisms to a fault, as well she would, it was her mother's favourite line to use with her.

"Oh mama, mama" she thought to herself, "my poor dear, sweet, distracted mama, if only your intentions were not so obvious and exposed your daughters to such ridicule!" She referred here, of course, to her mother's penchant for wanting to throw her daughters into the paths of eligible men. She had to give her mother _some_ credit however; she spared _some _of her daughters' feelings. Those eligible men were invariably young and usually good looking with quite agreeable manners and had the comfort of wealth.

This line of thought brought her quite naturally to considering one particular good looking and agreeable, rich young man from last night. She smiled unconsciously when she recalled Mr Bingley. He was indeed _most_ agreeable. Jane, she could perceive, was quite enamoured. She was happy to know however, that Jane's general ease of behaviour conducted with equanimity, would not make her too much a point of discussion. She behaved toward the gentleman as she would with anyone else. Only Elizabeth could perceive the subtle tendencies towards partiality by her sister. She made a mental note to interrogate Jane on this point on her return to the house. Nothing would satisfy her curiosity on this issue than the minutest of detail. She hoped also that, in getting Jane to discuss Bingley and whatever information he may have shared with her during their three dances and many conversations last night, he might have let slip information about his friend.

At this point, she let her mental guard down, Mr Darcy.

She wondered about this gentleman, he intrigued her greatly. His behaviour last night was not intended to please generally. Indeed, it was not intended to please at all. Whereas, Bingley obviously had a need to be liked and accepted by the Meryton society, in a manner Elizabeth reasoned, that was not quite entirely selfless, since he was to command the largest estate of the area and therefore needed that society. His friend however, was under the regulation of no such happy manners or objectives.

Mr Darcy's behaviour and obvious distaste for the majority of the society last night had turned the tide of his initial popularity rather quickly. "But, how helpless against that tide was he really?" she thought.

His own behaviour toward herself was contradictory to the extreme. He clearly _said_ she was not desirable but his body language screamed something else to her. Her instinct told her that that information she received and interpreted was desire. Having never before ever been sensible to what can be described as real attraction to a man, these new emotions she found rather pleasing. Elizabeth had been long a studier of people's character, and she recognised that these emotions which now pleased her, emanating from such a quarter, stirred a need in her to explore, to gain even more knowledge.

Her pulse quickened when she recalled the moments their eyes met. _His_ eyes were so open and vulnerable, they were not cold or empty by any means, they were filled with emotions that were unfathomable, that she could not read. That they communicated last night was undisputed. Never before had she felt such a reaction to a man. Her heart was gladdened to have been exposed to something so wondrously inexplicable. If she never saw him again she would not grieve. He made her feel. For the first time in all her twenty years, she experienced attraction and longing.

Caught up as she was in her own ruminations Elizabeth was unaware of the horseman in the field opposite until he was almost upon her. He turned out to be the subject of her reverie. She glanced up at him as he turned down the road and he inclined his head ever so slightly in the faintest of acknowledgment and then was gone. She laughed quietly to herself, highly diverted. "And so it begins," she thought.

* * *

><p>The gentlemen and ladies at Netherfield assembled one by one in the breakfast parlour.<p>

"But where is dear Mr Darcy?" Caroline Bingley lamented, when she did not perceive her object.

"He left earlier on horseback. He said he was going to view a bit of the country." Charles Bingley responded.

"Oh? Well I should hardly know what is there of interest for him in Hertfordshire. I find this place exceedingly dull. That Assembly last night was a most tiresome experience. People moving around conceited and self-important so very full of themselves."

"You really should not refer to yourself so negatively Caroline." Charles Bingley was never one to lose the opportunity for a joke.

Caroline ignored her brother and continued "and poor Darcy too, he seemed so put out by all of it. I beg you Charles that you have a care for Mr Darcy's feelings as you go traipsing around the countryside meeting people. One would think that there is really no need for such socialising. It is not as if we will be here that long."

"Oh, I rather think Darcy can take care of himself Caroline. And I need to go 'traipsing' as you call it. There are many prominent families close by. I intend to become better acquainted." Bingley responded amicably, he was thinking of one person in particular with whom becoming better acquainted had become of an utmost necessity.

"Do you mean the Bennets?" His sister inquired. "I do declare, Jane Bennet is a sweet girl I have no objection to getting to know her better, nor Miss Eliza Bennet either. However, the rest of the family…" Here she made a noise to signal distaste.

"Well I will trump your declaration and declare that Jane Bennet is an absolute angel! I found the rest of the family to be quite pleasing actually. The younger girls are a bit loud I assure you, but quite pleasant." Bingley said this with burgeoning enthusiasm.

Caroline turned to her sister "Did you not hear Louisa, how often Mrs Bennet spoke about Charles' fortune?"

"Indeed I did Caroline! Quite shocking, so lacking in subtlety, she probably discussed our dowries as well."

"As well she should Lou, for I hear that her own daughters have none at all." Here both women tittered, oblivious to any irony that would have accompanied their comments.

"I even heard Mr Darcy's fortune being mentioned. Perhaps they feel that they are equal to setting their caps that high." Caroline said, with obvious mirth.

"Who has set their caps?" Mr Darcy asked as he entered the parlour. Having just returned he was too famished to contemplate changing his riding apparel. So he went in after having a quick wash.

"Mr Darcy!" Caroline exclaimed at his arrival. "We were speaking about a certain Mrs Bennet, _your_ appearance last night at the ball seemed to have made you fair property for one or another of her daughters."

Darcy sighed. "I should have hoped that my behaviour last night would have put all speculation like that to rest. Indeed Bingley, I only agreed to this visit with you because I thought it would have afforded me some rest and reflection. I have no interest in being made agreeable to ladies and their match making mothers." Bingley shrugged his shoulders at his friend. There was little else he could do. Such happenings were beyond his realm of control.

Darcy then sat down rather abruptly at the farthest end of the table, showing consideration for his hosts because of his riding attire. But as well, he wanted to stay as far away as possible from Caroline Bingley, whose unlooked for attentions was also starting to make him weary from irritation. He was in no mood for her barely masked flirtations. No more than he was willing to withstand match making mothers.

"So I take it, none of the Hertfordshire ladies were agreeable to you Mr Darcy?" Caroline asked, driven more than by mere curiosity.

A brief image, strengthened by his observance from this morning's chance view, of a woman, very pretty of face and figure, with a complexion flushed from walking and with beautiful eyes that captured his own last night, loomed in front of him. But he dismissed it immediately.

"No, none."


	3. Chapter 3

Dear reader,

_Many_ liberties taken. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

There was _one_ thing in this world that was undisputed. His family admitted to it, his friends acknowledged it, sometimes grudgingly. His estate population gave in to it frequently and his business partners were happy when he requested it. This was, Fitzwilliam Darcy loved having his own way. He loved settling things just the way he wanted, when he wanted. But as his cousin, the good Colonel Fitzwilliam was fond of saying "so do we all! Darcy is just better at it because he has the means."

The only son and heir, for many years the only child, of one of the wealthiest families from the English midlands in the county Derbyshire, it was to his credit that he had not turned out to be a young man who had a more reprehensible character, than just one who loved having his own way. Although, in loving to have his own way, he would later, passionately be accused of trying to control everything.

His family on his father's side was an ancient though untitled one. They formed part of the early settlers of the area deriving great wealth from agriculture and latterly, from mining. His mother's side however, was very titled, with the family seat being in Matlock, from which area the county itself was administered. Having such illustrious connections and lineage gave the gentleman, and rightly so many argued, a turn for the proud, austere type of behaviour, which suited his general character remarkably well, but did little to advance his social skills.

When all of his acquaintances weighed Darcy's wanting to have his own way against everything else that he could possibly have been, they were thankful to let him have it. For, in addition to wanting to have his own way, he was also honourable, generous, principled,_ to a fault_ again some of his close friends complained, since his morals were a bit uncompromising. He was at the same time, acutely intelligent, and highly sensitive, particularly to his own station in life which rendered him at times exceedingly reticent, taciturn, a bit arrogant and extremely capable of giving offense. His saving grace in this, when he chose to employ such charms, was that he was also exceedingly handsome. Something which paved his way through many an uncomfortable circumstance and sometimes created some of those uncomfortable circumstances. He had many other qualities, some amiable, some, not so much. But to sum him up, one would not hesitate to say, Mr Darcy was a gentleman, sometimes a rather trying one, but nonetheless, he was one and of the highest order at that.

Between Darcy and Bingley there existed a very interesting friendship. Mr Bingley's family was very respectable, having built a fortune from trade. His family were of the nouveau riche, but that was _not_ what was remarkable about their friendship. Bingley was in fact Darcy's best friend and what was remarkable was the striking dissimilarities in their personalities. Bingley in a word, could only be described as amiable and amiability balanced with good looks and fortune carried him forth in good stead. He was determined to be pleased with the world and with everything and everyone in it. Darcy approached the world with a far more critical eye. Bingley was three years his junior but their families were known to interact for at least a generation, with Darcy's father having entered into business arrangements with Charles Bingley Sr. They were thus thrown together as boys, usually in London, where the Bingleys had established themselves. And when thus thrown together, they developed quite a good understanding, where in some measure, Darcy led and the other followed.

This understanding cemented itself at Cambridge, but to say that they had developed a reliance and affection that was independent of their earlier history would be very correct. Darcy had a very high opinion of Bingley and he was very much attached to him by his pliability of temper and good humour and as well his social graces. Bingley had the highest regard for Darcy's opinions and understanding and had very little compunction in letting Darcy have his own way, through his guidance and use of intellect. Bingley, by his own admission, also had a high regard for Darcy's height and physical stature. Both came in handy at Cambridge, when the odd tussle he created with other parties needed to be addressed. Darcy, invariably, emerging the victor.

That they ended up together in Hertfordshire was fortuitous. While in London, where Darcy had met up with Bingley after a rather secretive mission to England's south-east coast. Secretive in the sense that he mentioned that he had returned from there and added nothing more. Bingley, who, since he came of age, was on the lookout to purchase an estate like his father before him, happened upon a recommendation on one Netherfield Park. This was the largest estate, just shy of four thousand acres, outside the town of Meryton, in the county of Hertfordshire. This estate was being let, since the owners found themselves in peculiarly dire financial straits. It was to be let with the possibility of it being sold thereafter. Having so few estates come his way, Bingley was determined to view it, and since he wanted his opinion on so great a decision, he was determined that Darcy would view it with him.

Accordingly, two days before, when the two young men left London, riding north on horseback. Darcy, quite uncharacteristically in Bingley's company, became lost in thought. For his part, it would have been a bit of a reprieve to just continue north, to Pemberley, but it was just a wish. Georgiana, he knew was safely ensconced at their London Townhouse. He had arranged all, as best as his means could support, which meant he arranged **_all_** to ensure her safety and comfort. The last three weeks had been a most depressing time for him, he could hardly think on anything surrounding it without abhorrence, but this time his abhorrence was directed towards himself. He berated himself constantly.

How had he been so blind to not have seen the signs? How could he have been so deceived in the character of Mrs Younge? When did his young, so very young sister assume the form of a woman that would have made temptation to her dowry such a real threat by unscrupulous men? When did George Wickham, the young man who grew up with them both at Pemberley, become such an unfeeling, manipulative blackguard that he could be so tempted to abuse his sister's emotions and so very nearly her person? This last thought was the most depressing of all. He unconsciously tightened the reins on his horse, which, since they had slowed to a trot, brought the animal completely to a halt. Bingley turned to look at his friend curiously.

"Darcy, whatever is the matter? You have been lost in thought these fifteen minutes."

"Just pressing matters of business Bingley, nothing to concern yourself about." As he rode up abreast to his friend, he continued, "tell me more about this estate. I know Hertfordshire itself to be a very attractive county, having always to pass through it from London on the road to Derbyshire. But I am not too familiar with this area we are to be at, Meryton."

"I agree, It is pretty enough country I grant you, lots of agriculture and still a lot of woods. Perhaps too much for my nature if I were to purchase. It's location is central enough for my needs. I mean London is not too far, only about 30 miles. At our pace, it would take us half a day's journey. There are, in fact, a few other landed estates in the vicinity, the one closest to Netherfield would be Longbourn. That I understand is owned by the Bennet family. A fine family of ladies descend from that estate line from what I gather. Mr Morris, the agent made quite an argument for that as a selling point, well a leasing point I should say. Made me more than a little intrigued."

Darcy shot his friend an exasperated look. He wanted to steer the conversation as far away as possible from all talk of ladies, romance and matrimony. He had had enough!

"Well I know we are to be overnighting at the Meryton Inn. So perhaps when we get there we can explore a bit more. I wonder what kind of game will be on the offing? If you take this place, I can do with an old fashion hunt. I need to kill something man!"

Bingley was very pleased to see his friend display some animation. He was becoming quite concerned with Darcy's reserve of late. Him being reserve was natural, but he was usually like that amongst new acquaintances or strangers. Not with people like Bingley whom he knew well. He was then struck with yet another one of his brilliant ideas.

"I say Darcy, if I do decide to take on this Netherfield estate, what say you to spending the time there with me? I have absolutely no experience with running an estate and you have all. It would be a great help I assure you. I am sure I won't be there above a two months. I have already discussed this with my family, Louisa and her husband will be coming and Caroline is to keep house."

"Sounds like you have already decided to lease this estate Bingley." Darcy noted somewhat drily.

His friend freely admitted "no, we were only discussing possibilities, they are aware that your word will give the final say." While Darcy appreciated the sentiment, he sometimes did wish that his friend's reliance on his judgement was not quite so extensive, especially in light of the fact that he has been proven wrong, moreso in the immediate past.

"Think about it, won't you?" Bingley asked.

And for the next ten minutes of their ride, that was just what Darcy did. Getting away from London now would be vastly ideal. No pressures from social commitments, no pressures from business. He needed a break! Since his father died five years ago, leaving him to run all of Pemberley's estate and businesses at the age of three and twenty, he had been going non-stop. He needed time to recoup and think more on where his life was going. His family was quite keen on him settling down and getting married. To be sure, his name was being paired with no end of women which irritated him greatly. But he was beginning, finally, to be more receptive to the ideas of marriage and having his own family. The women who courted his company however, repulsed him. They were invariably vain, insipid, arrogant, conceited, selfish women, far more interested in his wealth than in him and filled with malicious gossip and machinations.

He sighed internally, his ideal woman resembled his mother in character with her generousity, warmth and beauty. He had his own preference to be sure. He loved a good challenge and he could only imagine having a life companion who would do that but he needed a wife who would also wholeheartedly accept his sister, would love her and protect her as much as he did. Women of that ilk however, at his station in life, and within the circles he moved were either non-existent or already married. He let out an audible sigh now. Why did his thoughts ramble onto some ideal, imaginary woman! He roused himself completely by pressing his stallion, the blackest of beauties, into a gallop as he raced and overtook Bingley for the next mile and a half.

Two hours later, the gentlemen trotted into the small town of Meryton. The town itself was quite pleasant and well laid out, with wide streets and cobblestone pavements. There were several shops including two milliners and, Darcy was pleased to note, a bookshop. He correctly surmised that such a shop, in such a town might contain volumes that have been well hidden from his eyes all this time. They stopped at Gray's Inn, the more established of the two inns at the town, and where they would be overnighting. They alighted and allowed the inn's groomsman to take charge of their horses. It was just after 1pm so the gentlemen decided take their lunch at the inn before setting forth to Netherfield. It was here, in exchanging pleasantries that Bingley informed the inn-keeper about their presence and purpose in the Neighbourhood. This was met with effusions of a warm welcome which Bingley was quite happy to accept, but which made Darcy groan inwardly as he realised that their presence in the area would not be too long a secret. The men then retired to their apartments for a short while to freshen up before heading out again.

It was while there, that Darcy heard an array of female voices, seeming remarkably close by. He went to his window and looked out and was able to grab snippets of a conversation happening within a group of five extraordinarily handsome women. They all appeared young and they all appeared related, although one was bit more handsome and one was a bit more plain. It was the speaker however, who held his interest. She had one of the most arresting sets of features that he had encountered in quite a while. Her figure was light and very pleasing, her face was very pretty with dark curls peeping under her bonnet, he could not quite see her eyes but it mattered not. Her overall facial expressions amused and, he hesitated to add, intrigued him.

"Lydia," she was admonishing "why must you always behave so very unruly!" Her voice deliberately dropped here so Darcy was unable to distinguish what was the exact issue at hand. He heard her end however, with "had I known this would be the result I would not have even suggested this walk."

"La! Lizzy! You are so boring!" The other, much younger woman argued petulantly. Her remaining argument was stayed here with a very stern look by the other woman who stood next to the one he admired. This one was also quite a beauty. Something else was said, then Miss Light and Pleasing left the group and ran across the road to the bookshop as the others moved away in the direction of a more residential part of the town. Darcy stood by the window for a while longer, hoping to see her emerge from the bookshop but soon gave up his vigil. He removed himself from his position and surmised out loud "I do believe I've just witnessed Bingley's 'fine family of Bennet ladies.' " he smiled to himself as he continued out the door in search of his friend.

Half an hour later Darcy and Bingley were viewing Netherfield from afar discussing its fair prospects. An hour later, after viewing the inside and reviewing the estate ledgers the decision was taken to lease the estate. Ten minutes later, Darcy informed his friend of his decision to stay on with him in Hertfordshire. Within forty-eight hours they were at the Meryton Assembly ball and now, four days after their arrival in the area Darcy found himself accompanying his friend on their first visit to Longbourn, the Bennet estate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear reader,**

**If the characters get too OOC I may not proceed with the story! (because to have done that is certainly not my intent)**

The autumn day was cool and clear when the Netherfield party set out for Longbourn. If one were viewing from afar, it was easy to admit that the two gentlemen on horseback following the Bingley carriage made dashing forms. Darcy spurred his horse forward with a slight flick on its flank with his heels, the beast reared slightly before pressing ahead. Darcy took to the well-worn path on the side of the road and Bingley following, took the other side as they both emerged to the front of the carriage and galloped a short distance at ever increasing speed. "There is no denying Bingley, Hertfordshire is very pretty country," Darcy admitted wryly to his friend as they both slowed their horses to a more measured pace and surveyed the landscape. Bingley simply nodded, a bit distracted and deep in thought.

They were doing Caroline Bingley's abhorred 'traipsing'. After complaining for most of the previous evening about how bored she was, Miss Bingley had determined that she had a distinct need for company. Darcy rightfully surmised that this was, not so much because she was a particularly hospitable neighbor, but that she wanted to impress with her style, taste and 'unique exquisiteness' which was more or less her general estimation of herself. Based on her interactions at the ball, she had expressed a willingness to be acquainted with the Bennet sisters, especially the two eldest, who she admitted were genteel sorts of women. Mr Bingley was, of course, most exceedingly obliging. He felt nothing could be better than becoming better acquainted with the sweet angel that was Jane Bennet.

As Darcy and Bingley made their way to the Longbourn estate, there could have been no two men with differently centred thoughts. Bingley, being Bingley was all ease and cheerfulness. He looked forward with enthusiasm to interacting with this newly met family. Darcy however, based on his Meryton Assembly experience, was a bit more skeptical.

In truth, the experience at that Assembly had left these two gentlemen with somewhat polar perspectives, a feat which in itself was of no great remark, since Bingley usually came around to Darcy's influence. This time however, Bingley was unrelenting in his praises. His ballroom experience was excellent and he came away enthused as he had been prepared to be. Darcy, however, was decidedly uncertain. After the Meryton Assembly, he began to have serious misgivings about his decision to stay on at Netherfield.

* * *

><p>As he had entered the Meryton Assembly Hall two nights before, Darcy had very little expectations of pleasure. He knew the attention of the whole assembly would have been drawn to their party. Knowing how it would be with no other persons in the room of similar stature to detract from them and, having experienced the multiple vagaries of society surrounding wealth and status, he had reached the point of being bored and excessively exasperated by it all. This feeling of general annoyance and apathy had managed to greatly intensify since the distressing incident with Georgiana just eight months ago. His need for society was at its lowest ebb; he neither cared to court nor wanted to be courted.<p>

Expectations were one thing, the actual experience was quite another. Once inside the assembly, Darcy was very much taken aback by the manner in which his fortune, his estate and his person were soon being everywhere discussed. He was not prepared for its immoderation. The whole scene was London intensified. For Darcy, the effect was stifling. His natural reserve became even more pronounced, he became extremely uncomfortable, which only served to make his expressions more severe.

He could not make a step in any direction without drawing long looks, barely concealed whispers and the mouthing of ten thousand a year from one person to the next. This, coupled with the fact that the long ride from London to Hertfordshire was now telling on his sore and tired muscles, made him quite unwilling to be amenable to conversation or dancing or, he noted wryly, to the charms of the captivating eyes which had, quite eerily, been drawn to his, as his were to them. He first recognised them as being the eyes of Miss Light and Pleasing, which gave way to the accuracy of his calculated guess of Miss Light and Pleasing belonging to the Bennet sisters. Much later on, he learnt that the person he was indebted to for distracting his vision and his thoughts was one, Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

The evening at the ball had progressed rather undramatically, but the tide of his disgust became secured as he observed one person, above all others, who was most deserving of his disdain. This person in a loud and most uncouth manner discussed his particulars with anyone that would listen, talking loudly about her girls being thrown in their path. He assumed by 'their' she meant Bingley and himself. That one person, he soon learnt was Mrs Bennet, the Bennet matriarch. Her manner reminded him too much of exactly that which he had wanted to leave behind in London: the gossip, the never ending speculation, the interminable matchmaking, the _mercenary_ mamas. This last thought had made him involuntarily shudder.

_My god!_ He thought despondently, _I came to Hertfordshire to escape! Why did I ever think here would be any different from London or anywhere else in England for that matter, save for Pemberley?! _He did endure a bit of conflict however, conflict that he would only admit to himself if he were being honest, which he was. The mother made him want to hightail it out of the county post-haste, the daughter...well the daughter...he left the thought hanging.

After having recognised Elizabeth on his entry, he had found it rather difficult to stop looking at her. At first he looked at her in curiosity, to make sure she was indeed the woman he had seen go into the bookshop. But he had no caution in his glance, and she caught him out. After that, it seemed they had embarked on their own little series of unguarded random eye contacts during the course of the evening. As much as he had been use to women setting their eyes on him, this one unnerved him.

He was, at first, very amused. But then, the more prolonged the furtive glances became, with her eyes becoming more and more artlessly expressive, the harder his heart started to beat at an increasingly alarming rate. He chastised himself severely for his own behaviour, which was less than gentlemanly, and reminded him of boyish antics he thought he had long since outgrown. _You are just shy of 30 years man! Have some behaviour!_ He admonished himself with commendable repetition, but which gained little change in that behaviour. He knew that indulging in this type of conduct was improper to the extreme and could possibly result in the creation of expectations that would be foolhardy and impossible to entertain, but yet still, he did it. It was in repeatedly berating himself thusly that he started to notice the hotness of the room, making him even more uncomfortable. From then on, he endeavoured to move away from her and keep her out of his line of sight. He had no idea how it came to be that he started using evading tactics. He even endeavoured to seek out Caroline Bingley's company. Desperation indeed!

Bingley had approached him soon afterwards to attend with him on his introduction to the Bennet family. He obliged because he could already see that Bingley was smitten with one of the girls and because he wanted to find out _her_ name. He got that name as her mother twice recalled her attention while she was doing something that only he had observed, that greatly surprised him. Elizabeth Bennet was visually conducting an assessment of his person in the most unabashed, forward manner, much like the London ladies. He groaned inwardly, _not this again_ he thought as he pledged his features to sternness, which he hoped was reflected in his eyes. He had no idea what to make of her; surely she had neither the skill nor experience to be such a blatant flirt! Country ladies were…ladies! At the first opportunity, he made his escape and he was determined to not look at her for the rest of the evening...failing miserably.

On Bingley's coming to admonish him on not dancing, and to introduce him formally to said Miss Elizabeth Bennet, he declined in the rudest possible manner, which he knew she would hear and which he hoped would instill some chastened decorum in both their behavior. He could not help that there appeared an irrepressible connexion between them that only their two selves, in a crowd of people, recognised.

Shortly thereafter, due to how hot under the collar he began feeling, he was about to proceed to the balcony before stopping himself just in time. There was Miss Elizabeth Bennet, standing outside, holding onto the railing, with her back to the crowd. A light breeze made her dress shimmer in the moonlight and billow slightly around her. The cooling breeze drew an appreciative sigh from her lips. The image of her then, with her eyes closed and her face flushed and glowing in the moonlight became imprinted in his brain as he turned softly and went back inside.

Later, observing her animatedly discussing something with her friend Charlotte Lucas, he suspected, or hoped, that she had cooled towards him somewhat. He could not feign indifference, he _had _to look at her. His eyes seemed drawn to seek hers out, hers that seemed to have a bewitching, beguiling deep quality that perfectly suited the lightness of her laughter. He was mesmerized and he simply stared. Her dark curls glistened and shone in the soft light of the ballroom, as she threw her head back in happy contemplation. He felt a now familiar racing of his pulse as she tilted her head in his direction, and locked her gaze with his. He broke contact first, he thought to himself that he should leave; the danger would be if he stayed. He should leave Hertfordshire. He should have left, but he did not.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth hurried back to the house after her walk was met by a light rain. She was thinking again about him. She could not seem to recall herself to herself, of what she previously was before the Meryton Assembly. But she would have to, it did nothing for her to continue being so distracted by a gentleman who it was hardly likely she would ever encounter again. His distaste for the Meryton society was very apparent; <em>he would probably have made arrangements to leave this morning<em> she surmised, sighing softly, recalling how fine a horseman he looked this morning. She then banished the thought and steeled her resolve to think no more about him, before she entered the house.

"My wonderful, beauteous sister" she called out to Jane as she hurried through the doorway and immediately spied her. Jane looked up smiling. "Lizzy, you seem very happy; I take it you had a good walk?"

"I had an excellent walk, there was much to admire." Elizabeth responded lightly. She placed her arm around her sister's waist as they both walked into the breakfast parlour.

"Oh Lizzy! You are back!" Lydia exclaimed, "Kitty and I wanted to know if you wanted to walk with us to Meryton later. We are to visit Aunt Phillips. I am sure there is much gossip in town since the assembly."

"No Lydia, I cannot. I have long been wanting to put some time to setting up a rose garden to the front. I think today is as good a day as any to begin. It is quite fine out." She did not think it worth mentioning that the need for some arduous, taxing work, to keep her blissfully occupied, was her main incentive.

"La! Lizzy, you are so droll. Surely, spending time in town is more fun than digging up the front lawn."

"More fun perhaps, but not nearly as fulfilling. Besides Lydia, did I not hear you mention to Maria Lucas at the ball that you felt a need to improve your French, since the militia will soon be quartered here? It may be more useful to stay at home and do just that."

"Oh, it does not signify what one says at a ball Lizzy." Lydia noted dismissively, before accosting Catherine excitedly as she walked through the door. "Kitty, where have you been? I have been waiting this half hour at least to show you this. Tell me, how does this look?" She turned to Kitty waving a newly trimmed bonnet that she brought to show everyone. All her sisters decried it as being very ugly.

"Oh," Lydia said unconcerned, "until the militia is actually here, I can wear it. Or perhaps it would suit Mary."

Mary looked up, pronounced it the ugliest thing she had ever seen, then went back to her reading.

After breakfast, the family dispersed to their various pursuits. Lydia and Kitty set off to Meryton, Mr Bennet retreated to the sanctuary of his library, Mrs Bennet went to her quarters and Mary to her pianoforte. Elizabeth took the opportunity to have a tete a tete with Jane.

"My dear Jane, _your_ experience at the ball certainly seemed to have been very good. You like this Mr Bingley do you not?"

"Oh Lizzy he is such an amiable young man! Such a happy combination of good humour and good manners!"

"And good looks" Elizabeth interjected smiling.

Jane blushed "yes, he is certainly very handsome. They all were, his friend, Mr Darcy especially is remarkably so."

Elizabeth smiled at this unasked for opening. "Indeed he is. Did Mr Bingley speak about him at all? I must confess, I find myself a bit intrigued by the gentleman."

Jane looked at her sister a bit curiously. They could both read each other with very little effort. "No, well not to any great extent at least, he only mentioned that Mr Darcy hails from the Midlands. He comes from an old, established family in Derbyshire I believe, but this was common knowledge at the ball. So am I correct in saying that you require more elaborate details Lizzy?"

Elizabeth could not hide her smile

"Perhaps, I do. His manners certainly seemed old and established, with his aloof walking around, not much calculated to please." She observed adding to herself _and he certainly has a penchant for unspoken communication, which is perhaps an equally old, well practiced __art form_. She deflected the subject easily however," but tell me more of last night. You like Mr Bingley's sisters also do you?"

"Yes, they seemed agreeable. Miss Bingley is to keep house for the duration of their stay I believe." Jane replied.

"They are certainly women of fashion. Better pleased with themselves last night than what they saw I think. I wonder why they chose to attend the assembly if they were to be in such discontent."

"Their brother, it seems, wants to increase his knowledge of his neighbours and the community, which does him great credit" Her sister said and then continued "But what about you Lizzy? You seemed also to have enjoyed yourself." Jane said this smiling.

"I did indeed. It was a ball after all, although I _did_ sit out three dances and heard ungenerous comments about my person."

"Yes, it was very rude of Mr Darcy to have said that. But he did seem a bit out of his element."

"I know, I have quite easily forgiven him. It is difficult to hold a grudge against someone you have not been introduced to, nor conversed informally with. Also, I thought last night he seemed particularly fatigued, he yawned quite frequently. Such fatigue can only speak to one thing, as shown by his ill-formed words, he was undeniably suffering in the brain, through lack of sleep." She finished with a flourish and a smile.

Her sister mirrored her smile "Lizzy, is that meant to be a generous or an ungenerous statement? Regardless however, it is good that you do not take the slight to heart. I must say though, it seems _you_ observed a lot about him, a lot more than the average person, one would think." Jane's look was expressive and her smile was playful. Elizabeth had the propriety to blush.

"Yes, I did. I have never seen a man so committed to making himself both agreeable and disagreeable at the same time."

"Indeed Lizzy!?"

Elizabeth searched carefully for the words she wanted to use, as Jane waited patiently for her sister to continue, well impatiently, when you consider that one of her eyebrows was beginning a perceptible arch, much more characteristic of her sister who was before her.

"Well…it appeared last night that…Mr Darcy…" she trailed of, still unsure. "That Mr Darcy sought my attentions…in a bit of a roundabout, unspoken fashion. Have I explained it, do you think?"

"Not really, how do you mean in an unspoken fashion?"

"His eyes met mine a few times and there were nothing in those looks that spoke of disapprobation." Elizabeth finished deliberately.

"But he never spoke to you Lizzy? Men look at women all the time, what is there in a look to _really_ distinguish?"

"Oh Jane, I am not explaining this properly am I? I can hardly explain it to myself actually!" Elizabeth voice was slightly agitated. "It just felt as if he _was _communicating with me...that we communicated with each other and that it was no chance encounter."

At this point the butler came in with a note for Jane. She briefly scanned it, and looked up smiling. "This is from Caroline Bingley. She and her sister propose to visit us here tomorrow, along with her brother and his friend. Perhaps, we can test your new found knowledge."

"Perhaps we shall." Elizabeth said reflectively.

* * *

><p>As Elizabeth had committed herself to a project, she went out fairly early the next day to attend to the area that John, the gardener had assisted in clearing and tilling for her proposed rose garden yesterday. She knelt down, passing some of the soil reverently through her hands. Between herself, John and Jane, who joined them yesterday evening, they had gathered thirty rose plants of various colours to plant in the new area.<p>

When Kitty and Lydia came back from their visit, Kitty, who had quite a natural talent for drawing, even though she had not benefitted from serious tutelage, committed herself to creating a beautiful geometric design to be translated on the ground. John had, by some miracle, also procured some corncockles and pasqueflowers to trim the verge and soften the base of the rose plants.

So today, with everything ready, all that was to be done was the planting. Kitty came out with stakes and string to make sure that her design was effected properly. John soon came around and started helping. After an hour, with the design laid out, John started digging the holes and Lizzy followed placing each plant gingerly within them. They were making quick work of it. By noon, all of the rose plants had been planted, with just the base and border plants to complete. This also was done quickly and then nothing was left to be done but to admire the handiwork. John soon took his leave, after being gratefully thanked by the 'youn'er Miss 'Lizbeth Bennet' as he called her.

As Elizabeth, stopped to survey the work, feeling not a small amount of pride at the accomplishment, she passed her hand lightly over her face to remove her bonnet to cool herself, leaving a trail of dirt over her cheek. Jane came out again to look at the area and was in the process of laughing heartily at her sister when their guests suddenly happened upon them, turning the corner of the Longbourn drive.

To say that Fitzwilliam Darcy was surprised was an understatement. There was Miss Light and Pleasing covered in dirt, laughing heartily with her sister on the front lawn, looking very much like she had tumbled through it. Bingley soon followed behind his friend, barely concealing his mirth. His eyes alighted on Jane and she smiled at him with amusement in her eyes. What they were up to soon became very obvious and both men, from their vantage point were able to duly admire the result.

The riders on horseback, due to their galloping and intermittent racing had at least five minutes on the carriage and were able to alight and make themselves agreeable. What could not be done in the ballroom was performed on the Bennet's front lawn and in a manner that Darcy would never forget. She had blushed crimson at being caught so unawares, her hair exposed and unkempt, her face streaked and glowing, her eyes sparkling and challenging. As Bingley introduced them, Darcy reached for her hand before she could hide it behind her, which she was about to do. The dirt never bothered him.

"Mr Darcy" she said a little too breezily.

He smiled at her, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet, charmed I'm sure."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darcy resisted the urge to follow Elizabeth with his eyes as she quickly escaped into the house to properly ready herself for visitors the moment she spied the carriage turn up the drive. To occupy himself therefore, he took to observing his surroundings. The Longbourn family home, while not exceptionally large, had a very pleasing and comfortable front appearance.

In size, it looked to be just shy of eight thousand square feet. Its two stories easily housing as many as eight bedrooms he surmised, based on the number of windows, in addition to the traditional rooms. From his limited knowledge of architecture, he concluded that the house was a mix of styles; English Baroque, Jacobean and some Georgian elements with classic colonnades set into a slightly crescent entry way. This effect, added to the tall, old oak trees that flanked either side of the drive gave him some insight as to the age of the property, _quite old, spanning perhaps two centuries at least_, he thought sparingly. This cemented in his mind that the Bennet family was _not_ new, landed gentry.

In assessing the traditional ivy climbing the sides of the house and other shrubs to the front of the house, he glanced approvingly at the recent garden addition that was just completed. _That will certainly improve the aspect leading to the house when it's in its full glory, _he thought_. _He closed his eyes briefly to imagine the effect. Many persons, if they were privy to Fitzwilliam Darcy's thoughts at this point, may have themselves thought him as being a bit useless. Why would so a great man be thinking on shrubs? His keen sense of value and of property enhancement was however, not by chance. As the different branches of his family were bound to the land, so too were they taught to enhance its worth. His own mother had planted a rose garden at Pemberley and he had helped. So if Elizabeth had thought that the activity she had undertaken and the manner of their introduction injured her in the eyes of the gentleman, she was vastly mistaken.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth hurried, nay scampered away, to grab a bath and get dressed. She was highly embarrassed, which was not an emotion that she liked to associate much with. She regretted having taken off her gardening gloves during the last fifteen minutes of the work to 'feel the earth'. <em>But he moved with such alacrity<em> she thought, blushing again at the thought of how Mr Darcy grabbed her hand before she could secure it safely from sight. Almost as if he anticipated her. Then it occurred to her, it may not have been so much that the dirt on her hand put out the gentleman, than it may have been that her ungloved hand, attracted him. The thought came to her as she stepped into the prepared bath. She remembered the sensation of their fingers touching; she had felt her fingertips pulsing with a nervous, heightened awareness. It was an odd sensation, a confusing sensation. She lifted her disloyal fingers and examined them. _You must not expose your mistress so_, she admonished.

Quickly finishing her bath and preparing to be dressed, she rung below stairs for Sarah, who appeared five minutes later.

"Sarah, I need your help, quickly." Elizabeth motioned. "Come, we must make me presentable." Between them both, in ten minutes she was dressed, her hair coiffed and scented and her heartbeat returned to normal. "_Thank you_ Sarah." She said expressively as she examined herself in the mirror. This would have to do. She made her way down the stairs to the drawing room.

As she entered, the scene before her shifted slightly to acknowledge her entrance. Mr Darcy, who was standing facing out a window, deliberately turned to look at her; Jane also looked up and smiled in welcome. Both of Bingley's sisters surveyed her person a bit skeptically and her father nodded, clearly amused at all before him.

"Ah Lizzy, there you are." Her mother's tone was a bit imperious and slightly cold. Very much in the style of Mr Darcy's form at the window, his proximity to her mother made her feel sure they had engaged in a conversation that had appealed to neither of them. She summoned together her rising courage and approached him.

"Mr Darcy."

"Miss Bennet?" His proud features softened with a slight look of amusement.

"I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance sir."

"Finally?" he queried.

"Yes, it appears that I am the last of the elegant Hertfordshire females to have met you." She said this obvious exaggeration with a smile.

He was prepared however, "to have spoken in person with me perhaps, I am sure you are correct. But it will not be remiss to say that we have communicated before."

She blushed shamelessly, arching her eyebrow at him "indeed!"

Recovering quickly, she continued "so how do you find Hertfordshire sir? Does it meet your expectations?"

He observed her carefully. "I cannot say that I am wholly pleased, however, I cannot say that I am wholly _displeased_ either." She smiled, for reasons so far unknown, she was pleased herself with his answer.

"Ah, an enigmatic gentleman, so few abound!" she responded, her comfort level rising.

"Regardless, however, your presence here sir was highly anticipated. Though, to be sure, more than one lady was disappointed at seeing only one of you."

He raised his own eyebrow quizzically at her.

"Yes, the rumour was that Mr Bingley there, had gone to Town to return with seven gentlemen, imagine the dismay to many a young lady to see him return with only one."

"I will pretend I do not take your meaning madam." He said, his voice very measured.

She looked up directly at him; he was almost a foot taller than her. It was the first time, nay the second, she corrected, remembering her shameless perusal of his person at the ball. But it was the first time that she observed him in such close quarters with the freedom to do so. How did Charlotte describe him, "a fine specimen of a man, if there ever were one!" He was handsome to the point of exasperation. She looked away.

Occupied as she was in making observations, Elizabeth had not realised that she herself was being intensely observed. No sooner had she entered the room than Caroline Bingley trained her eyes on her. She saw enough to be concerned and this was not only on the part of the lady's attempt at conversation with the gentleman. She knew Mr Darcy well enough to know that had he been irrevocably against making Elizabeth's or anyone else's acquaintance, he would never have been drawn into conversation. As it were, he was actively engaged. She saw enough to be concerned; she saw enough to be jealous_. How dare this country upstart have such pretensions to grandeur! Did I say 'upstart'? I meant country tart._ She thought disparagingly. She decided then to brook no opposition to any of her well thought out schemes and designs on the friend of her brother.

The other person to have kept a trained eye on their corner was her father.

With a bustle of activity, Caroline Bingley arose with a rapidity that surprised all, to conclude the visit. Her brother looked at her in astonishment. He was just regaling Miss Bennet on the finer points of fencing, of which he was quite proficient.

"What do you mean Caroline that we must be going? We have barely been here above half an hour!"

"Yes Charles, I am afraid we must be going. I find myself with a bit of a headache."

Darcy himself was surprised, but said nothing.

Taking advantage of the slight lull in their conversation, Elizabeth turned to him and in a lowered tone, said very pointedly. "Mr Darcy, is it your intention to spend much time in Meryton sir? Will you be at Netherfield?"

He seemed much struck at her forwardness, he looked at her intently. "I had not given it much thought...I really...really had not meant..." He paused, distracted by her rapid breathing and a faint flush creeping up her neck. She had her lips slightly opened, almost as if she held herself in anticipation of his next words. He was looking into her eyes, eyes that just seem to draw him in, eyes which were themselves focused on his lips. With a sharp shallow intake of breath and with words that came out of his mouth as if of their own accord, he continued in tones so low, as to be a whisper, heard by none but herself. "Yes...yes I will, Miss Bennet, I will be here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elizabeth, early the next morning encountered Mr Darcy during her morning walk. On her part it was not by design, on his part, it was.

"Miss Bennet." He said with an enthusiasm that was far from affected. He guided his horse off the road, towards her.

"Mr Darcy" she responded smiling. "You are rather a bit far from Netherfield sir. I would not have imagined your horse to have been _that_ short of exercise that he needed to traverse these six miles so frequently." She said this while admiring the muscular tone and strength of the dark horse on which he sat. She had a sort of fearful admiration of horses, loving their form and fluidity but fearful of their sheer size. He dismounted easily and led the animal towards her. She stepped back instinctively. He looked on with some amusement at the expression on her face.

"No, stay there." He said, keeping hold of the reins and turning the horse's neck slightly away from her, he brought the animal forward to where she was "Come, you can feel his withers."

She brought her hand tentatively forward and rested it on the glossy animal. There was an involuntarily rippling of muscles, suffused with an intense warmth and energy, and under her palm, pure soft and silky smoothness, which was overlaid on pure muscular hardness.

He observed her silently for a short while. Then he stroked the beast's nuzzle "this horse, Miss Bennet, would travel these six miles, going and coming between Netherfield and Longbourn everyday, if I asked it of him. He is strong and powerful but more importantly, full of heart and stamina and persistent to a fault."

She continued stroking the horse, enjoying the sensation of the active rippling muscles. "He is a beautiful creature." She said softly. The rider was looking at her oddly, and the horse turned to observe her as well. "He likes you," Darcy said, with perhaps a little more meaning than originally intended, as he proceeded to lead the animal behind him.

"I confess" he started to say, "I had hoped to meet you this morning. Do you often walk?"

"I walk everyday sir. I have these." She said, pointing to her legs.

He half-rolled his eyes, making her smile. "I see I will have to be more precise with you. Do you, Miss Bennet, often go for long walks early in the morning?"

She looked at him with an arched, playful expression. "And what if I do Mr Darcy? What would you make of it if I said yes?" She smiled at him "no doubt you wish to condemn my activity sir, i fear it may not conform with your estimation of the characteristics of amiable females."

"Indeed, you cannot believe that I entertain any such notion. I should never seek to deride you, or any activity you would choose as an undertaking Miss Bennet. In fact, your seeming love of long walks does quite a lot in your favour, _quite_ a lot indeed."

She crimsoned at his tone and his manner and knew instinctively that he was teasingly appraising her, making her suddenly self-conscious. _He is most unashamedly flirting with me! _She thought. Darcy however, knew exactly at what point to turn the uncomfortable into the comfortable. He continued without pausing "It is my fervent belief that walking, aside from the obvious benefits, is good for reflecting...taking yourself out alone with your thoughts can be most useful...you walk, I ride. We both have similar outcomes I believe."

He then continued, trying to conceal a smile. "I would not have you believe however, that it is of coincidence that we have met this morning. I rode out hoping you had a similar routine to when I first saw you walking here."

She looked at him curiously here. "I am aware Mr Darcy that you must a man of many firm decisions with thoughts bent directly to an object. However, it is impolitic to assume that because you have sought me out this morning, that I am most welcome to be sought." Her tone held something of mock gravity, something that all who knew her, were familiar with. But his was a new acquaintance and the desire for sport was too strong.

He looked just enough taken aback to appease her.

"But, since you have already rode this fine animal all the way here, it would be a bit injudicious for you to not achieve your object. We do not wish to disappoint him now do we?" She glanced here at the horse but her eyes returned to unnerve him.

His look of slight confusion appeased her even more and she could not help the smile that was threatening to burst forth. "Come Mr Darcy, you wish to walk with me, we shall walk." She said this while moving toward him, reaching just close enough to bring into question, propriety. "And I do wish to continue our conversation. Miss Bingley was very effective in bringing our discourse to an end last evening. Too effective I think, for I suspect the chances of our having mutual enjoyment in any discourse you and I choose to engage in are high indeed! Tell me sir, what is to be our next topic of discussion." Her tone was playful, her manners captivating.

He smiled at her as he fell into step "I find Miss Bennet, that I have a great desire to know more of Hertfordshire."

"Of Hertfordshire you say sir?"

"Indeed, of Hertfordshire."

They spent a good hour that morning walking together and she did in fact talk a lot about Hertfordshire. Its valleys and slight hills, its vales and woodlands, its deer and birds, of Meryton and Longbourn and the people within it. He, in turn, spoke of Derbyshire and she listened intently as he talked about cold winters and misty forests, of northern sights and the many famous estates between his own and where he was right now.

They parted at Longbourn with a mutual feeling of satisfaction at time well spent. He then got onto his horse and quietly rode off into the direction of Netherfield. As Elizabeth looked at his retreating form she felt that she was neither insensible to the attentions of such a man nor did she depend too much on it. She knew his time in the county was very temporary. He said so himself. She reaffirmed her resolve to only explore these new feelings that afflicted her and proceed no further. In Darcy's breast however, there was developing a very powerful feeling. One he had never before experienced and one he did not recognise. If she felt herself afflicted, he felt conflicted. He left still hoping that while he was in the country, walking with her and engaging her attentions would always be an option.

As she entered the house, all was quiet, almost as she left it an hour before, only her father, she knew, would be up. Her father was indeed up and he had observed with more than passing interest, the view to the outside. He resolved to speak to her on it.

-/-

Elizabeth looked at her father in curiosity as she entered his study. During breakfast, he had told her he had something he wished to discuss with her. Breakfast was as usual a loud affair much impacted on by Lydia and Kitty's boisterous antics and conversation, as by her mother's declarations about Mr Bingley's attachment to Jane. With many looks shared with Jane and with silent admonishments made against her family. She proceeded after breakfast, to meet her father.

As she entered, he father looked up. "Come in my child" he said affectionately. Of all his daughters, and he never made any effort to deny it, she was most definitely his favourite. Therefore he felt that, as awkward as this talk might prove to be, he had to do it.

"Have a seat Elizabeth."

His formality led her to think that this was being very serious indeed. So she sat and composed herself to be diverted.

"I know Elizabeth, you are too sensible to hear something of concern, and choose to ignore it precisely because it may go against your inclinations." Elizabeth continued looking at her father, she suspected what he was about to tell her, but until he furnished the points, she had no wish to lead.

"I could not help but notice Lizzy, the marked attentions Mr Darcy paid you last evening. He barely said two words before you entered the room."

"Father, it was but quiet conversation, nothing more. It was nothing to excite attention."

"Too quiet Elizabeth, your tones were indistinguishable at some points." Elizabeth was silent at this.

"You know too well Lizzy, a man such as him, he would never view us as equals. His attentions to you would be nothing more than mild flirtation at most, unless he has a more devious purpose behind it. Which, I highly doubt from what I have observed and heard of him. Reputation means a lot to him so its hardly likely his behaviour would lend itself to infamy. I do not mind your interaction as a rule, but I fear you run the risk of much heartache my dear, if you continue down this route." He then paused. " I observed you this morning Elizabeth, he met you on the estate did he not?" He did not wait for a response, his tone became slightly cold "I would hardly think that was a chance meeting"

She stopped him here and felt compelled to defend her actions _and_ Mr Darcy's, "yes he did papa, but there was nothing truly untoward. He was a gentleman. Indeed Mr Darcy has not distinguished me by his attentions. We walked and talked, nothing more."

"Nothing more" repeated Mr Bennet almost to himself. "Do you not see Lizzy, walking and talking with him _**is**_ being distinguished by him! Your mother certainly would have rejoiced if she had seen what I witnessed this morning. She would have been already ordering your wedding clothes!" He said this in a very wry manner.

Observing a look of pain pass fleetingly over her face however, her father's countenance softened as he took her hands and held them in his.

"My dear child, let me not see _you_ become too distressed by extending affections to where they don't belong and by having them unrequited. Mark my words my dear, men like Mr Darcy, they do not give of themselves so very easily. There is a preoccupation in his circles with wealth and consequence that extend far beyond maudling social interactions. If he were to marry, you can be all but assured that any woman of his choosing will have to have great wealth and connections so that he would increase his own. It is how the world operates. It is how _**his**_ world operates. I fear he may be trifling with your emotions Lizzy."

At this point Elizabeth looked away, she could not look her father in the eye, afraid that her face might betray some of the turmoil she was beginning to feel within her. It was one thing to harbour insecurities, it was a totally different thing entirely to have those insecurities expressed to her. With dismay, she was beginning to suspect that her determination to be unaffected and indifferent was not as strong as she had hoped. She was beginning to realise that from the very first time she had locked eyes with Mr Darcy, she had begun to nurture hopes, impossible hopes and the knowledge of this mortified her.

Her father's next words did nothing to alleviate her emotions as he gently said "do not give yourself to unease my dear, you are young and beautiful. You have intelligence and sense more than most women. There are many men out there who would welcome your affections and view you and treat you as their equal my love. You do not need this Mr Darcy."

She excused herself then, "I thank you father, you have said much for me to think on." And with that she left the room, then left the house. She ran into the grove in the garden and sat down at the farthest possible end. Her heart swelled as the tears came. "What have I done!" She said to herself with more than a little anguish. She closed her eyes and immediately imagined his face. What have you done? Her heart whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth was roused from her sense of despair by the sight of Jane emerging from the front of the house and running to the orchard grove leading from the garden. She watched in some slight dismay as Jane, in her haste, trampled on some of the newly planted areas. She approached her breathless. "Lizzy! Whatever is the matter? Why are you crying? I saw you from the bedroom window. What is wrong?"

The flood of questions and the concern from Jane, made her all too aware of how ridiculous she would have looked, but even more aware of how ridiculous her reasons for being in this state would sound. But this was Jane, she could open her heart to Jane. Jane would neither ridicule nor condemn. She reached out to her sister.

"Jane, Jane, I fear it is nothing, 'tis nothing at all. I am just distressed by something father said, that is all."

"But what could father have said Lizzy, that would bring you pain? Papa would never deliberately hurt you Lizzy! Surely you have misunderstood him."

She took a deep breath. "No, you are correct of course, papa would not try to hurt me. Indeed, I think he would be much surprised to know that he did. I was just upset, I did not foresee this effect. I had not." She said this very quietly as she looked down, passing her thumb over her fingers repeatedly.

Jane took Elizabeth's hands in hers and asked softly. "Tell me Lizzy, what distresses you so?" Elizabeth's eyes welled up again suddenly and her heart constricted, she knew not how to answer. Her sister's concern overwhelmed her but she could not explain herself moreover, at that point, she felt that she did not wish to.

Before she could say a word however, the tears escaped and try as she would, she could not stop them. They sat there, two sisters, each who knew the other better than they knew themselves. Not a word more was spoken as Jane held her tightly in embrace as Elizabeth's silent, wracking sobs finally ceased.

Suddenly in the quiet, held and comforted by her sister, Elizabeth finally said, "Papa does not approve of any attentions between Mr Darcy and me. He fears that I will only get hurt. That I will give my love to a man who will eventually spurn me."

Jane caressed her hair softly, if she was shocked by this unexpected revelation she did not reveal it. "But surely Lizzy, you do not love Mr Darcy. Your acquaintance has been very slight. It cannot be that father has struck on something that you know cannot exist! Can it?" Then realisation came slowly. "**_Can_** it?" She repeated with some emotion "_Do_ you love Mr Darcy, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth looked out, beyond the orchard, beyond the house, beyond Longbourn as she said quietly, "no, I do not." After a few minutes, she turned to her sister "Jane, do you mind explaining my absence should it be required. I wish to go for a walk. I will not go far," she added quickly, as Jane was about to protest. "I just wish for some time alone, to unravel my thoughts by myself." Jane gave her one last quick squeeze and got up to slowly walk back to the house.

Elizabeth arose a short while later. As she walked, she began to think more on this particular situation. She was glad for Jane's timely intervention. It forced her to view her situation a little more dispassionately. Not being a person to become subsumed in emotional meanderings, she knew her inner turmoil was a new sensation and she was at a loss to fully grasp it, but she needed to get a better understanding.

Her new self-knowledge was quite unenviable, but it wasn't terrifying. Her mortification stemmed more from how others had perhaps perceived her behaviour, not the actual behaviour itself. A common human failing, but Elizabeth never professed herself to be perfect. Behind the mortification however, there was insecurity. As much as she had just denied it to Jane, Elizabeth now knew that her inclination had a bent towards her falling in love, and the object of that love was a man whose social status was enough to quell even the most ardent of emotions.

Her father had only meant to put her on her guard, she knew that. She could not condemn him from wanting to do that. When stirred to activity, which he was seldom wont to do, giving attention to that activity had proven valuable in the past and she would place some value on it. However, she had never before been wholly reliant on her father's judgment, nor anyone else's for that matter. But love, she knew hardly anything of love or connubial affections, having witnessed so little of it in her own family, with her own parents. Only her uncle and aunt in town, Mr and Mrs Gardiner were proven models, and when she and Jane stayed there, she had come to admire what they shared, and wanted for herself, what they had.

Of the gentleman himself, it now became a matter of import to think more clearly. Their acquaintance had been too short and too lacking in substance and familiarity for there to be such an intensity of feelings which she imagined love to be. But there were nascent emotions, racing pulses, intimate glances, and blushes enough for her to try to deny what she was feeling. His interaction with her, gratified her vanity. She was not immune to his person, in fact, she quite admired him. The Bennet girls were local beauties, but they have hardly been matched in numbers by an equivalent number of handsome men in the neighbourhood. His mere person therefore, was a novel attraction. This was never more apparent than when he smiled and since it was she, who, more than anyone else thus far, was able to elicit that from him, he had proven to be more of an attraction to her, than to anyone else.

She certainly was not willing to give up the acquaintance. No, she was not, and her father never recommended such. But even if Mr Bennet had requested that, she would have been hard pressed indeed to give up someone whose company she so desired and so greatly enjoyed. Mr Darcy's manners, knowledge and general conversation all pleased her. He was perhaps only a little reserved and self-absorbed at times. But she could not really fault him for that.

Elizabeth however, was not oblivious to the views her family shared on Mr Bingley as opposed to his friend. Mr Bingley was more approachable and even more attainable than Mr Darcy it would seem. Why would papa encourage the attentions of one and discourage the attentions of the other? She thought to herself. She could come up with no better response than perhaps with Mr Bingley, while he was wealthy, he was not equally so with his friend. Darcy's wealth, connexions and patronage easily exceeded Bingley's. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps that was what was so intimidating to her father. She contented herself with that unhappy dissatisfied thought.

What can I do now? She thought, her mind softening with remembrance. She was pleased with him, she was physically drawn to him. She smiled to herself remembering the Meryton Assembly when she had first set eyes on him, his figure so imposing, his air so quiet and reserved. She remembered observing him as he moved across the floor, with something that seemed like effortless, manly grace. He was a confident man and yet there was that about him that spoke of vulnerability, of past pains perhaps. She didn't want to speculate. She stopped, "you are not supposed to be thinking about him!" she chided herself. But what could she do now? It all started lightly, it was supposed to be a game. Her heart was not supposed to be touched, and yet her heart was touched. Try as she might, she could not give up Mr Darcy. She did not _want_ to give up Mr Darcy.

-/-

Darcy, the night after the Longbourn visit, was lying in his bed at Netherfield contemplating on something that made him slightly anxious as he mentally counted out the paneling on the ceiling above him. His thoughts were consistently wandering into a direction where he knew they ought not to go. He let out an exasperated sigh. The woman was starting to invade his thoughts, his dreams. They had interacted but little therefore he had much difficulty comprehending from whence came this obsessive preoccupation. He never devoted much time to the fairer sex, indeed if he were a man of idleness he would have well suited the role of a Casanova, having wealth and consequence to charm his way forward. But he was not, so he did not. Despite all his skepticism with the mercenary nature of husband-seeking women and their families, he had in fact taken a turn of mind to settle down. He was of an age where marrying and having a family was desirable. However, he just did not wish to spend his life with someone with whom there was no mutual affection or regard. Of the many women he had encountered there was always something objectionable. In this manner, Elizabeth Bennet was no different. She was objectionable by everything that spoke to logic and practicality. She only recommended herself in the actual woman she was. He sighed again a bit wryly as he contemplated the many graces of the woman he was developing a strong inclination toward, he whispered softly to himself "tis one thing to be tempted, another thing to fall."

An hour later Darcy got up and paced the room and not for the first time he berated himself. You need to stop this! It is impossible! There is no love for you in Hertfordshire, there **_can_** be no love for you Hertfordshire! Of all places! It is but infatuation. These were the thoughts that kept his mind preoccupied. Miss Elizabeth Bennet had proven herself to being an unwelcome, welcome distraction. The more he admitted her into his presence, the more conflicted he became. Never before was he so bewitched by a woman as he was by her.

In this state of unrest and disquiet, he left his room in search of something to help him sleep, it was just after ten in the night and everyone had gone to bed, or so he thought. He paused as he walked past the drawing room before the library, where the port was. There were voices, female voices, Louisa and Caroline, he stopped suddenly when he heard her name called.

"That Elizabeth Bennet! She is such a...a...bitch!" They both laughed shamelessly at such a vulgar term. Then Caroline continued "how came she to believe she is to be so admired! And Darcy! Why would he even look at her? What in god's name is wrong with him!?""

"She's a woman Caroline, that is what men do. They look at women."

"Oh! this is so infuriating! We must leave here. How I long for London..."

The voices started fading as the women exited from the other side. Darcy, who had halted in indignation, sighed quietly as he continued toward the library. He poured himself a drink and sat down, musing about what he had just heard, about life in general and then, specifically, about Elizabeth Bennet. Caroline's bitterness knows no bounds, he thought to himself.

He swirled the liquid at the base of the glass, and watched as it reflected soft, subtle shades of light and dark, catching the glow of the candle. He stared at the dark gold liquid, it glowed with warmth, hypnotic in its effect, _like her eyes_ he thought. He groaned then. He would have to harden his heart. Perhaps he should leave sooner than he anticipated, perhaps he should leave tomorrow. His resolve was tested early the next morning. Charles Bingley declared his intentions. He was going to host a ball.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Dear all, I am aware that I am deviating significantly from canon. It now seems that the original plot was totally built around that one comment by Darcy which was overheard by Elizabeth. I feel pretty confident that, had that not occured, their road to love would have been that much shorter...but then they would not be the Elizabeth and Darcy we love. That being the case, I WILL be introducing new elements and characters but will try, at a significant point, to boomerang the story back into canon. For those interested, the word 'bitch' in the late 18th, early 19th century was the WORST thing a woman could be called, worse than a 'hedge whore' lol. I came across a delicious book on project gutenburg <em><strong>1811 Dictionary of the Vulgar Tongue by Francis Grose.<strong>_..quite interesting!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Charles Bingley was a man on a mission. He had a plan, a very grand plan, and it was all conceived thanks unwittingly to his good friend Mr Darcy. His only point of contemplation was how to execute it. It was Darcy who broached the idea, while in the library the night before as he was perusing a text on Galileo. He had asked Bingley how he never knew, he himself had looked at it very often in the past few weeks especially as it became more and more pronounced and brighter as the year went on.

It was Darcy who, as usual, always had current information at his fingertips. Bingley was a man of business and he knew his business well enough. However, when it came to matters of greater import, matters relating to the world in general, he always deferred to Darcy's superior knowledge. And, regarding this bit of particular knowledge, Bingley was determined to make the most advantageous use of it.

He did not have to go very far to confirm Darcy's information, all he had to do was look up at night and there it was, laughing at him, that he never noticed it before. It was colloquially called 'Napoleon's Comet' said to portend all that Boney was about to do on the continent. Darcy commented wryly that, while the comet was in fact discovered by a Frenchman, he highly doubted that Boney factored much into its discovery, his tone alone underscoring the contempt he had for the Frenchman who was bringing much death, destruction and instability to Europe.

Once Bingley made his own discovery he could hardly keep it to himself. He spoke excitedly to his sisters, to his brother, who tried to pre-empt the conversation with a yawn, to his servants and not least of all, to Darcy. The morning after Darcy finally confirmed to himself that he should depart Hertfordshire; Bingley met him at breakfast with enthusiasm. He clapped his friend on the back enthusiastically.

"Darcy, you are such a capital fellow! So this thing has been in the sky since March you say?"

Darcy was nonplussed, "Yes Bingley, since March…Bingley, I..." Here he was cut off.

"How long you think it will be up there?"

"I am not sure, it was discovered, not predicted…Bingley, I…" Bingley cut him off again.

"Do you think the ladies have seen it?" Bingley had a faraway look on his face here.

"Did you not show it to Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley last night on the terrace? I am sure I saw you with them pointing up last evening. Bingley, there is…" He was cut off again. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Not _those _ladies, Caroline and Louisa were barely even interested when I showed them. Caroline especially was in no mood to appreciate anything so spectacular, complaining about her hair becoming so frowsy and windblown! I meant the Bennet ladies; do you think they have seen it?"

Here Darcy became interested. "Perhaps they have. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I am sure, may have read some periodical where it has been mentioned. It has been out as news for many months now. Why do you ask?"

He made no attempt to derail Bingley's train of thought by alluding to the matter he wanted to discuss with him. He waited rather impatiently for Bingley to collect his thoughts. And when Bingley laid out all his ideas before him, he was suitably impressed. He never knew such designs and scheming were within Bingley's grasp. He decided to put his leave taking of Hertfordshire, a bit more into the future. He was more than merely interested in what Bingley had planned.

On the surface, Bingley's plan was very simple. He wanted to host a party, a comet viewing social gathering, with just a select few invited guests. Netherfield was blessed on two counts. Well more perhaps if one were to delve deeper, but it had two formidable advantages; firstly, it contained a wide, expansive manor. Secondly, in the design of the great house itself, it boasted a wide, expansive roof terrace which was well complemented in the style of the day by large planters and wooden benches. It certainly paled in comparison to Pemberley's roof terrace which spanned almost three quarters of the entire house, but it suited Netherfield's and Mr Bingley's purpose quite nicely.

Uppermost in Bingley's mind was the Bennet family, and of one Bennet in particular. Oh how he would love to see her expressions as they observed the stars and moon together and of course also the comet, he added as an afterthought. It would have been an affront however, to have hosted such a party, so soon after his arrival to the country that would have excluded so many of his neighbours. So he arrived at a plan. He would host a ball, satisfy everyone with amusement and entertainment and be genial and amiable to all his neighbours, then, afterwards, he would host his party.

Darcy had to express admiration for the delicate diplomacy of his friend although he frowned slightly at the added expense, even though he knew Bingley could well afford it. Bingley's consideration to others in this instance, which, quite frankly, Darcy would have perhaps not given a second thought, was one of Bingley's strongest character traits and one that Darcy had often admired in the past, especially when it quieted conflict situations that his own taciturn behaviour created.

Darcy found himself very kindly disposed to Bingley's plans. More so, because he had his own reveries to contemplate…Elizabeth Bennet at another ball would be exquisite, Elizabeth Bennet by the light of the moon. His heart raced at the thought, it was midday and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. He laughed outright at himself.

Bingley looked across curiously at his friend, "Darcy, you were trying to say something to me earlier?" he inquired.

"It was of no consequence, no consequence at all Bingley. Now then, lets firm up the details of your plans shall we, before we alert the others." Bingley bobbed his head quite happily in agreement. For the first time in, well...ever! Fitzwilliam Darcy became genuinely enthusiastic about any social event.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: You guys are insatiable! LOL. Just to clarify a few things, yes! there was a comet in 1811! called the 'Great Comet', everything that Darcy says in this chapter is more or less historically accurate. Jane Austen, in canon, through Elizabeth's off-book experiences with him, highlighted Darcy as the best informed and best read of all her heroes. I hope to demonstrate some of that in my exploration of his character.<p>

Point to note however, I did not randomly pick a comet, I wanted something to do with stars, which is related to the name of this story. Imagine my luck in finding a real comet that Jane Austen would have seen! (or at least known about). The story name is a quote from U2's song called Iris (hold me close) from their new Songs of Innocence album. in this song Bono sang about his mother, but when I first heard it, it brought to mind Elizabeth and Darcy instantly! I love P&P, I love music and I love the Universe (literal) sooner or later those worlds had to collide and for me, its this story. (I also like being a drama queen lol)

In other Netherfield news, yes there will two special separate events, to be spaced out, maybe two weeks, a ball first and then the comet party...Bingley's character is really fun to write, especially if he is viewed as Darcy's foil. So I may take him up a notch. I intend to bring some heat into the ball and hopefully a LOT of angst...all this love is boring me! lol kidding...there is a lot of understated sexiness in the original, just wanna expand on that...maybe I'll post the songs I listen to, to give clues as to mood I want each chapter to have...be prepared however, some songs might shock...lol


	9. Chapter 9

Charles Bingley and his two sisters paid a visit to Longbourn almost exactly one week after the details of him hosting a ball at Netherfield were determined. His friend, for reasons known only to himself, declined accompanying them and had chosen instead to remain behind and occupy himself with the Netherfield library. Elizabeth could admit that she was not unreasonably unhappy for the minor reprieve his absence much as a part of her longed to encounter him, she felt unequal to the task of managing the discomfiture that she now knew would attend her in his presence.

For a full week Elizabeth had herself under constant study. Never before had she ever had to call her emotions and behaviour under such stringent focus as she had during this time.

At times she simply searched her emotions, calling them fanciful and impractical. But during other times she let loose her flights of fancy, daring to believe that the connection and emotions she experienced were mutually felt.

She swung like a pendulum, depending on her mood. Sometimes she felt no more than she merely _liked_ him, was even in fact indifferent, indulging in a game that left her yet unscathed. No sooner however, did she admit that this might actually be the case, than these indifferent feelings would be overthrown by a memory of something; a glance, a smile, a word after which she would be thrown into a state of distracted longing for him, his presence, _something_. She was glad he did not come today, her unsettled state made the danger of his company too real.

"My dear Jane! How good it is to see you again!" Miss Bingley said as she was helped down the carriage by her brother. "It has been such an age since we last met. I am sure that I would not have recognised you!" She continued a bit less enthusiastically to Elizabeth "And you also, Miss Eliza. I hope you are well."

Elizabeth deigned a response. Caroline Bingley's manners had not improved and Elizabeth was beginning to feel that her barely masked condescension was becoming too marked to be ignored. Ignore it she did however. She looked briefly to her sister to see how she bore it and was pleased to see her sister much distracted by Mr Bingley's attentions, to have much observation for anything else. Her mother's thoughts, she soon noted, were similarly bent.

Even with no Mr Darcy around, Caroline Bingley still felt a need to undermine Elizabeth. "Miss Eliza, I must say, it was a bit shocking to see you doing the gardening when we were here last. I felt for sure, as small as this estate is, it could well afford employing a gardener."

Elizabeth smiled at her "as I recall, we were well met by both your brother and Mr Darcy also that day. Indeed, I can assure you Miss Bingley, Longbourn has a very able gardener. I just happened to have found myself in the position to organise and direct something that I greatly desired. Usually..." Elizabeth paused just a bit here and accented her words ever so slightly "when I desire something, to ensure that I secure it, I try to get involved. That is all."

"Indeed." replied Miss Bingley, somewhat displeased at the mentioning of the absent gentleman's name. And not at all certain that she was pleased with Elizabeth's response, nor her bright smile thereafter.

As Mrs Bennet ushered the visitors inside, Miss Bingley stated, as soon as she sat "Mrs Bennet, my brother and I are here to issue an invitation to you and your family to attend a ball next weekend at Netherfield."

"A ball!" Lydia shouted excitedly "Oh Mr Bingley! You are famously good to be hosting a ball! I longed for a ball! And now that the regiment is to be quartered at Meryton there are sure to be officers attending!"

Mr Bingley acknowledged that he had indeed issued a general invitation to the officers through the Colonel of the regiment, Colonel Forster. This brought even more excited exclamations and giggles from both Lydia and Kitty. Elizabeth glanced at Jane here who shrugged her shoulders slightly and gave a small smile.

Everyone however, was quite pleased with the prospect of a ball. Elizabeth dared not to ask herself whether she more longed or feared interaction with a certain gentleman at another ball. However, she was very pleased that she had at least the opportunity to decide which feeling would predominate when she saw him.

Miss Bingley, as was her predilection, got up soon after rather hurriedly and reminded her brother that there were other families to visit and that they should be on their way. Charles Bingley as he stood up and turned to Jane who was sitting next to him to assist her in rising, mentioned to her, but loud enough to be heard by the others. "I will be to London in the next week." His excitement was evident. "I will return with a bit of a surprise, because the ball is to be one of two events!" He was being rather quizzical about it all. No one thought to press him on it. Lydia who might have, was too engrossed with Kitty over what dress she would be wearing to the ball to pay him much mind.

Elizabeth was observing Mr Bingley speculatively when, though she was not certain, she felt sure that she observed a glare from Miss Bingley to her brother. In an annoyed tone Miss Bingley muttered "really Charles, we _must_ be going." The visitors soon afterwards left.

"Well that was odd," Elizabeth noted to Jane a short while after.

"The invitation to the ball Lizzy?"

"No Jane, the allusion to another event, it appeared Mr Bingley was a bit pre-emptive in his mentioning of it. I do not believe that Miss Bingley was in favour of his intimating us with the knowledge."

As it so happened, Caroline Bingley was NOT in favour of the so-called second event. She was not at all in favour of an event, outdoor, at night where all manner of things could occur. Granted, if the Bennet sisters, or rather, one Bennet sister was not part of the list of invited guests, she might have been very amenable to the idea. Moonlight, at night, so romantic. She could just imagine Mr Darcy showing her tender regard in the shadows.

As it were however, she had very little say. Charles Bingley was very much decided, the comet party was already being organised. On this issue he was most certainly not to be gainsaid.

* * *

><p>The week leading to the Netherfield Ball was perhaps the most trying one for young ladies intent on looking their very best. Gowns were pulled forth, assessed and cast aside out of sheer frustration sometimes. Elizabeth was one of the most affected; nothing seemed to fit right; everything looked wrong, old or drab. In her misery she did something she had not done since she was a child, she threw a tantrum as she flung her dresses aside, tears in her eyes.<p>

It was Jane who took her aside "Lizzy, whatever is the matter?! This is so unlike you!"

How could she possibly explain to Jane how perfect she wanted to look? She stumbled through an explanation which Jane was perceptive enough to appreciate. She stroked her sister's arm calmly. "Lizzy do you not remember the forest green, silk embellished, dress Aunt Gardiner sent for you from London? Where is it? It would be perfect!"

"Oh Jane!" Elizabeth cried, "I feel like such a fool! Of course it will be perfect. This ball has me so wound up in anticipation; it appears that I have lost all perspective."

"I think it is not that you have lost it Lizzy. There is a particular individual who just keeps standing right in front of you, perpetually blocking your view."

Laughing at herself and at her sister, Elizabeth finally allowed her anxiety to be assuaged and consciously relaxed, determined to not let her emotions get the better of her.

* * *

><p>It was the night before the ball and Charles Bingley had returned to Netherfield, with, not just the best mounted telescope that money could buy - which was his actual purpose - but also with additional guests.<p>

Mr Darcy had just finished his preparations for dinner and had left his room when he heard voices. He hurried his descent down the staircase, a bit more excitedly than he intended...they were familiar voices, his sister! He jumped the last two steps.

He saw his cousin first, he reached forward easily to embrace the man who was as a brother to him. Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was on leave for three months; it was due to his presence that he had felt confident to leave his sister in London at the home of their aunt and uncle, Lord and Lady Matlock, while he was in Hertfordshire. He clapped his cousin solidly on the back.

"Ahhhh the saviour of the nation! England's finest hero and Boney's most highly favoured foe! How are you dear cousin?"

Colonel Fitzwilliam grinned at his cousin "not so good as you apparently Darcy. So this is where you have been hiding out!? Nary hide nor hair could be had of you in London. I am wont to believe there is something holding you here in Hertfordshire! If I had not met up with Bingley on...street I would have been hard pressed to reach you, undoubtedly you would have forced my hand to write! Then Bingley mentioned that you would be enjoying balls _without_ my assistance! I _had_ to come and see for myself! And of course you know, I had to bring company." He said this last in a very conspiratorial tone as the sound of female voices came from the main parlour.

Mr Darcy smiled sheepishly at his cousin but left him almost immediately to follow the sound of one particular voice he knew almost as well as his own.

"Georgiana!" He almost shouted as he entered the room bending to scoop his sister happily up in his arms and spinning her. "I _have_ missed you indeed!" His shy sister laughed merrily at him "brother, I am so pleased to be here! My first real visit to Hertfordshire!"

He smiled at her warmly, held her at arm's length, then pulled her against him in another tight embrace. He had indeed missed her greatly and was very pleased that, at least for the moment, she looked extremely well recovered. He was sure he had his cousin to thank for that. Colonel Fitzwilliam had the ability to relieve the most oppressed mind with his buoyant, lighthearted and extremely affable personality.

Darcy had debated time and time again about whether he should have brought her to Netherfield, but his own unsettled state had made him negative the idea. He was still very glad to see her, his sister, his blood, almost the opposite to him in looks and yet the one person in the world who was of him. He and Georgiana alone _were_ the Darcy legacy.

He turned to look for his cousin again when his eyes alighted on the third person who had come. She stepped forward eagerly to him "Mr Darcy" she said, her eyes filled with quiet pleasure as she looked at him. Not knowing how or where to look, Darcy bowed deeply before taking her hand in his "Lady Sophia" he said in greeting. "What a pleasure it is to see you again." For the first time in his life, Darcy felt real confusion.

Lady Sophia Aldridge, only daughter and child of Lord Aldridge, the recently demised Earl of Ashford, had just come out of mourning for her father. To look on her again, Darcy was reminded of Jane Bennet. Their beauty was of a similar type, classic, ethereal.

Both the Fitzwilliams and the Darcys were very familiar with the family of Lord Aldridge. Lady Sophia was a twenty-two year old heiress who was as beautiful as her dowry was large, fifty thousand pounds. Her name had been linked with Darcy's almost since her coming out three years before.

They were much thrown together; he was handsome, rich, and quite easily, the most eligible bachelor in all of England. She was beautiful, charming and also rich, commanding the highest of marriage prospects.

For the first year after her coming out, a marriage between them was everywhere anticipated and had Darcy not been as fastidious as he usually tended to be, there might have undoubtedly been one. He liked her to be sure, what was there not to like? But much to his chagrin, he realised he no more than liked her. Her conversation and companionship, while comfortable, had always left him wanting, something he was crucially aware of.

Darcy was not of a turn of mind to be persuaded by just a pretty face and he had more wealth than he knew to do with, therefore Lady Sophia's attractions for him became limited. He was quite willing to step back and let other suitors take lead. One of whom he knew was his own cousin, Richard.

In the last year however, they were again much thrown together and with him thinking about settling down and starting a family he had somewhat redirected his thoughts to her again. He had come to know her well and, encouraged by his family, was beginning to feel he that could not do much better than her as a wife. Her connections were of the highest order; she had been molded into everything society idealised as the wife of a gentleman. As providence would have it however, her father took ill and died within that same year and her mourning period had extended a further six months. His contact with her had been very limited and he was not too unhappy about that. He was, as yet, totally indisposed to making any commitments and right now, he was not inclined at all to make any...at least not to Lady Sophia.

Her presence at Netherfield however, disconcerted him highly. His emotions, which were usually under good regulation and which he carried about him in a generally detached manner, were, in the last three weeks alarmingly perplexing to him; all due to a preoccupation with and the interaction of one woman. Never, in the course of his life would he have even considered forming an attachment to a woman so beneath his social standing, and yet somehow, emotionally, he found himself attached. His intellect, his mind, his judgement tried to steer him on the proper course, his instinct and his heart tried to lead him elsewhere.

As Darcy led Lady Sophia to be seated, his heart was beating rapidly and irregularly. Tomorrow would bring the Netherfield ball, tomorrow would bring Elizabeth, who knew what else tomorrow foreshadowed.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A Somewhat longish chapter and still not finished with the ball...no apologies for anything! *evil grin***_

Caroline Bingley was seething "Charles! How _could_ you!?" She almost shouted at him as she closed the library door behind them. "How could you have possibly brought _her_ here!" She was as close to tears of frustration as she could get. She could not believe what her brother had done. In one fell swoop, he smashed all her hopes. She could not possibly compete for Mr Darcy's affections against the likes of Lady Sophia Aldridge!

When he returned from London she was pleased to see Georgiana and even Colonel Fitzwilliam, but when she saw Sophia Aldridge emerge last out of the carriage, her smile froze on her face, leaving her mouth slightly, stupendously agape. Then her brain froze along with her smile. It took the thaw of anger to rouse her and she immediately and not too subtly, hissed at her brother dearest to join her in the library to "discuss matters of great import." Bingley pretended he did not know what she was about as he dutifully followed her.

"Brother, what is wrong with you!? Have you taken leave of your senses!" His sister was flushed and frantic.

"Listen Caroline, I have never encouraged you in your pursuit of Darcy. Indeed he has asked me several times in the past to induce moderation in your dealings with him. Lady Sophia was with Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Darcy when I met them on ... street. I just happened to mention the events to occur here. That is all, and they, all three of them, expressed an inclination to attend."

"But how could you have invited others without securing the approbation of those already here!? How could you possibly subject Mr Darcy to such treatment?!"

Charles Bingley give his sister an incredulous look. "I hardly doubt Darcy would be put out by the appearance of his sister and cousin, Caroline. Come now, you are being ridiculous."

Hardly knowing how to put her concerns before her brother more intelligibly without drawing his increasing ire, Miss Bingley conceded and was left to overcome her frustrations by the exertions of making sure that every possible attention to hosting a successful ball was realised. At the very least, she would still be able to demonstrate to Mr Darcy, what an exceptional household manager she was. She sighed, she knew now she was desperately grasping, but there was not much more in it for her. Her only consolation was to look forward to enjoying the dashing away of hopes of a certain Miss Elizabeth Bennet tomorrow. _It will serve that hussy well_, she thought as she smiled a wry smile.

* * *

><p>The final preparations for the ball were at their final stages at Longbourn. Mrs Bennet was quite pleased with the appearance of all her girls and she was the first to admit that the two eldest looked remarkably exceptional. Jane was, of course, her beautifully gorgeous self. Indeed, it would have been difficult for her to look anything but beautiful. But Elizabeth was looking absolutely splendid, even her father admitted to it, although his opinion carried little weight since he was already biased towards her. Elizabeth herself was quite pleased with her appearance.<p>

Sarah the ladies' maid, who had accompanied Elizabeth and Jane on a short trip to London at her Aunt and Uncle Gardiners' home at Gracechurch Street two months before, had, in her interactions with Mrs Gardiner's maid, learnt some new hairstyles and wanted to try one out on Elizabeth for the ball. It consisted of tight rows of curls three inches up, secured with pins and then her remaining hair was contained in a mass of curls above it, cascading slightly down behind her back. Sarah had told her the style was Spanish Moroccan. The severity of the front was balanced by simple adornments and by the soft look of the back. The total effect greatly highlighted her eyes and her remarkably darkened brows while accentuating her cheekbones. Elizabeth loved the look, she did not know it, but it gave her an almost exotic appeal. Her attire was also stunning, the deep of the green and the silken glossiness of the texture left little in need of accessories. Elizabeth mentally composed a 'thank you' to her aunt for having such exquisite taste. Jane was also similarly attired and after complimenting each other with as much of words as of hands being held and squeezed. The two sisters, while waiting for the others, talked of their expectations for the night. Jane of course was quite pleased with Elizabeth's appearance.

"I think Lizzy, Mr Darcy would have to be a blind man to not appreciate how beautiful you look tonight."

"I am quite inclined to agree with you Jane. Although I hardly know if I should entertain any hopes of him at all. However, with or without Mr Darcy, I think my prospects for an enjoyable, fulfilling evening are well underway!"

"It is good for you to speak so, although, knowing you Lizzy, I am aware the return of one man's affections would greatly enhance those prospects."

Elizabeth smiled "I will not pretend to disagree. And what of you Jane? I think Mr Bingley threw this ball for you as much as for any other reason he gave. He certainly admires you and aware as I am of your feelings towards him, I would not be surprised if he declared himself tonight! Mama will certainly be in a state if that were to happen. Oh, the flutterings!" She feigned fainting at this, eliciting laughter from her sister.

"I shall be very pleased with Mr Bingley tonight I think." was all her sister ventured, not even daring to look Elizabeth in the eye.

They were interrupted by the appearance of the others in the drawing room. "shall we proceed?" Mr Bennet inquired, looking very smart in his formal attire. With words of encouragement from their mother to have as good a time as ever, followed by the moderated advice from their father, especially to the younger Miss Bennets, to at least attempt to exercise some decorum throughout the night. The Longbourn party stepped into the carriage for the short fifteen minute ride to Netherfield.

* * *

><p>At the Netherfield estate, Georgiana had politely but effectively begged her brother to allow her to attend the ball. Darcy was as concerned and restrained as ever, adamant that it could not be. However, his cousin persuaded him that "surely, nothing untoward could possibly occur at a country ball!" He therefore agreed, but on the condition that she were to dance with only him, her cousin or Mr Bingley and no other. This was speedily agreed to since the object was achieved. The ladies at Netherfield therefore, could hardly be outdone by the ladies of Longbourn in terms of their preparations.<p>

By the time the Bennet party arrived at Netherfield there were already many persons present. Most of the invited guests were families from the area, thus there were many persons to greet and say their 'good nights' to before they could move but two steps forward. Mrs Bennet was quite in her element, exclaiming rather loudly to her neighbours of how good it was to see them! how good of Mr Bingley to host a ball! and did not her daughters look remarkably well? There were also an abundance of officers present as well, evidenced by the prodigious amount of red coats that milled in various areas.

The family entered the house where they were met by Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst who took up the role of greeting the guests. Quite suddenly, as soon as Jane and Elizabeth entered, Mr Bingley made his appearance at Jane's side to escort them both to the ballroom area.

Mr Darcy, when he entered the rooms dedicated to the ball, gave Miss Bingley the credit she so desired. If nothing else, he admitted to himself, Caroline Bingley knew how to plan and execute an event successfully.

As he adjusted his cravat slightly in front the hall mirror, he sighed. Never having been a vain man, but still aware of how he looked, Darcy had taken more care than was usual tonight to present a favourable impression. He had some unease regarding this evening. He longed for the woman who had unknowingly tortured him these last four weeks, to make her appearance. But at the same time, he dreaded that appearance least he exhibit too much of the feelings he had been nurturing towards her. Disguise of every sort was his abhorrence, but what could one do when opposing feelings existed within ones own self? A disguise of some form would have to be employed. He longed to claim Elizabeth with his affections and emotions but likewise, he knew his obligations to his family, his friends and indeed to society as a whole. By those tenets. his affections should be claimed by someone like Lady Sophia Aldridge. His own father had also married the daughter of an Earl and had given him, his son, the rights and the privileges of an Earl's family. Ought he not to provide for his children, those same privileges or even better? He was provoked however, by the knowledge that his parent's marriage, while convenient, was also a love match. He sighed again, straightened his form and entered the fray.

As Elizabeth entered the room she scanned it quickly for the appearance of one man. Her eyes alighted on him before he could see her, recognising him from the back. She was slightly dismayed however, to see him in the company of two women, one of whom was quite beautiful and had a regal bearing about her. The whole group had at this point turned their attention to them. She met his eyes briefly and gave him the barest hint of a smile, allowing herself to be led away with Jane, by Mr Bingley.

Mr Darcy had his back to the entrance and was talking with his cousin, his sister and Lady Sophia.

"I say Darcy..." Colonel Fitzwilliam was about to expound on the discussion when he halted "Oh, father in heaven! Who...is...THAT?!"

Everyone's attention was diverted to the entrance. At which point, Richard then conveniently abandoned the group.

Darcy turned, half expecting to see Jane Bennet walk in, which she did. But Colonel Fitzwilliam's question and glance were directed to the person who immediately followed. To say that Darcy was blown away would be an understatement. He swallowed perceptibly, his mouth suddenly dry. A flush immediately overcame his features as his pulse started to beat at a rapid rate. _My god! _He thought to himself, _she looks absolutely stunning! _Oblivious to anyone else, he was totally unaware that his reactions were being observed by both his female companions. Both Georgiana Darcy's and Lady Sophia Aldridge's eyes were directed to the doorway following his gaze. Here they were met with the glow, the grace and the elegance of the entrance of one Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Georgiana was extremely interested to note the reactions of her brother. Never had she seen him visibly react to a woman, that itself was a novelty. She followed his eyes again and focused on the object of his attentions. The woman, she observed, appeared young, though older than herself, possibly around twenty, and was very striking with her hair done up the way it was. Indeed her whole appearance was so distinctively different to every other woman in the room, she was not surprised her brother was drawn to her and then she observed her laughing at something Mr Bingley had said to both women. That sealed it, she became almost as enthralled as her brother.

Lady Sophia Aldridge likewise was looking at Elizabeth Bennet, she observed that lady's eyes, as she had entered the room, immediately land on the gentleman next to her and she observed his eyes soon following her into the crowd. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She shook the feeling aside and tapped him lightly on the arm, "Mr Darcy? shall we proceed?"

He seemed hardly to hear her, then remembering himself with a start he quickly said. "Yes, of course...Lady Sophia, Georgiana, let us go into the ballroom." Offering an arm to each woman, he led them away toward the area where he knew Elizabeth would be.

It was with no little annoyance that Mr Darcy observed, as he entered the ballroom, that his cousin; his charming, affable, good looking, amiable cousin, had already made his way to Bingley and his companions and had gained an introduction. "Damn you Fitzwilliam!" he muttered under his breath. He wondered if Elizabeth would make the connection between himself and Fitzwilliam, then he realised with slight annoyance that he never told her his given name. He felt his body stiffen as he observed the Colonel edge a bit closer to Elizabeth and engaged her in conversation, then he saw her laughing. Trust his cousin to go down that route, his mood became decidedly darker.

Elizabeth was very pleased with the acquaintance she just made, a Colonel Fitzwilliam, he had engaged her for the first dance. She was however, surprised at his application since they had but only met two minutes earlier. As soon as he left them, she turned to Mr Bingley immediately and enquired as to who he was. She was soon told that he was Mr Darcy's cousin who arrived with Darcy's sister and another acquaintance yesterday "Due to my having met them in London" Bingley admitted a bit dubiously.

Elizabeth laughed at the news that he was Mr Darcy's cousin. She turned to look in the direction of Mr Darcy and, catching his eye, she tilted her head in the direction of the Colonel and mouthed questioningly "Yours?" He smiled then and nodded slightly. She arched her eyebrow at him and with a manner full of mischief, he saw her make her way to Fitzwilliam.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam," Elizabeth stated as she came close to him, "I understand that you are Mr Darcy's cousin!"

"Indeed I am madam, are you much acquainted with my cousin?"

"I am, a little." she acknowledged blushing slightly "I would have half-expected that any cousin of Mr Darcy would have been just as reserved and as formidable as he appears. You however, do not quite fit that role sir."

"You have me placed into a role already have you!?" Already he found her manners very diverting.

"I find myself at a disadvantage then, for I know of no reserved, formidable relations of your own to compare you with Miss Bennet."

"I can arrange a meeting with my father if you wish." she said smiling. He laughed heartily at this,

"Perhaps later Miss Bennet, perhaps later. Pray tell me, how came you to know my cousin? He is not renowned, in my family at least, for his ability, or even inclination, to befriend strangers."

"I can well believe that sir, our formal meeting was a bit...unconventional. However, I can retell some interesting details of when I first saw him...but I am afraid these are things that will shock you exceedingly. When I first saw Mr Darcy, it was at a ball, not quite as grand as this, it was an assembly ball. And what do you think he did? He danced only four dances! Indeed, I am sorry to inflict such pain on you about your relation's behaviour, but so it was. Though gentlemen were scarce and more than one lady, to my certain knowledge, was in need of a partner."

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam laughed again at Elizabeth Bennet's portrayal of his cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy, his mirth quite overflowing. He looked now in great admiration at the woman before him, she was quite lovely, witty and excessively good humoured and intelligent. She would make an excellent wife. He wished greatly to know more of her, not that he had any intentions however. But she was very different to the majority of women of his acquaintance.

At this point, Richard saw his cousin approaching in the very determined fashion that usually characterised all of his actions. Darcy, as he had observed his cousin, forgot all familial obligations and followed his instinct as he offered excuses to Lady Sophia and Georgiana before making his way firmly across the room. That he was perhaps influenced by a stab of jealousy, he would never have admitted. But he was not entirely comfortable with the scene that was unfolding between his, _**what was she? **_he asked himself and his cousin.

"I see you have met Miss Bennet, Richard. I hope you have not yet started to regale her with tales of your war heroics, else I might fail in my application for her hand, for the third dance set."

"The third set sir?" she asked mildly, her eyebrow slightly, maddeningly arched.

"Yes"

Richard looked on in surprise as Darcy appeared almost apologetic. _Oh this was interesting indeed!_

"I am afraid, Miss Bennet, my first dance is already reserved, for my sister. Whose acquaintance I hope to introduce to you during the course of the evening."

"And I am sure I shall be most happy to meet her sir...but what of the second set?" Elizabeth was nothing if not persistent.

"Also engaged." Darcy offered no other comment.

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to come in third. Still, I look forward to it with pleasure." She smiled at him then and offered her gloved hand amicably. He hesitated slightly before accepting and when he finally took it, ran his index finger from her wrist down the inside of her palm and captured her fingertips softly with unmistakeable meaning before releasing her hand. It only took a matter of moments. She looked up sharply as her breath caught, but he had already bowed and had turned to make his way back to his party.

Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam watched him leave, they were, both of them, thoughtful. Elizabeth then remarked to Fitzwilliam "Your cousin sir, is a very interesting man." She attempted to shake off her gravity and smilingly said, "and I do believe he will be dancing more than four dances tonight."

"He is indeed an interesting man and I believe you are correct, his dance card may be quite full tonight" he said looking at her with curiosity. "That was actually, the least complicated attempt on acquiring a dance partner that I have ever witnessed of him. He seemed most sure of success."

Elizabeth looked at him archly "The answer is obvious Colonel, we are strangers no longer."

"My cousin is interesting, as you say Miss Bennet, however, I do believe that the woman in front of me is an even greater enigma,"

She just smiled at him. "I see my friend Miss Lucas, pray excuse me Colonel, until the first dance then." And with that, a very bemused FItzwilliam was left alone with no one to talk to. He smiled to himself and made his way to Lady Sophia, who was beginning to look decidedly unhappy.

Elizabeth went happily across the room to where Charlotte Lucas was seated with her sister, Maria. Charlotte got up to embrace her friend.

"Oh Lizzy, it is so wonderful to see you! You look truly beautiful tonight!"

"Thank you Charlotte, you also look very well indeed. I have missed your interaction. There is such a lot to acquaint you with!"

"Yes indeed! This ball is very grand, certainly not the types that we are accustomed to in Meryton. Mr Bingley and his sisters have quite outdone themselves. So I see you have met Mr Darcy's cousin, Elizabeth. I daresay, he looks to be a very charming man."

"Undoubtedly, a very charming man. His manners are quite different to his cousin's, very open and engaging."

"Different, but not better?" Charlotte said with a smile, Elizabeth only smiled at her, allowing her eyes to search for the man alluded to. She frowned slightly. "Charlotte, do you happen to know the women with Mr Darcy?"

Charlotte followed the direction of her friend's eyes. "The younger one is, I think, his sister. The other, is Lady Sophia Aldridge. She is the daughter of the late Earl of Ashford I believe."

Elizabeth observed the group again, Mr Darcy looked slightly uncomfortable. Her eyes narrowed as she looked on as the woman placed her hand proprietarily on his arm, an action that suggested somewhat of having intimate knowledge. She observed the woman again, she was beautiful, she reminded her greatly of Jane and her elegant finery screamed wealth. Quite suddenly she felt tears prick at her eyes, she turned slightly away to regain composure taking a few deep breaths. Her surreptitious actions were noted by no one. She smiled wryly to herself, _perhaps this ball _she thought _will teach me the lessons I need to learn to exist within the confines of my world. Is not that what everyone wishes? Is not that what society dictates? _And just when she felt that she had come to terms with the cold hard truth that Mr Darcy was perhaps only trifling with her emotions, as her father suggested, that his true intentions lie with women such as Lady Sophia Aldridge. She happened to look up and he happened to look across and their eyes locked. She felt a familiar stirring, his gaze was long, meaningful and compelling. She finally looked away with a smile, society may want what it wanted but she knew what _she_ wanted.

A short while later the musicians started and the ball was opened. Elizabeth saw her partner approaching and she met him half-way. Never had she enjoyed an opening set so. Colonel Fitzwilliam's movements were as fluid as he was amiable. Their flow of conversation continued unabated never once missing step with the intricate movements. Mr Darcy was also on the floor with his sister, but they were as far apart as couples could be. Colonel Fitzwilliam peppered her with questions, where was her family's estate, which ones of the ladies present were her sisters and were they as beautiful as she was, had she never been to Derbyshire, what say she on books, had she read Tom Jones? Their topics were wide and ranging, Elizabeth had never been so exceedingly entertained in a ballroom as she was at that moment. She began to feel if there were no Mr Darcy she might have been in some danger. They went down the dance one final time after which the Colonel delivered her smiling, back to her friends.

"Well Lizzy." Her mother started "you seemed to have made quite a conquest tonight, the Colonel seems much taken with you. Pity he is only the second son of an Earl, with not much in terms of fortune. But still, he is good enough for _you_."

Elizabeth, slightly embarrassed at her mother's crassness and her crude matchmaking strategies, muttered something indistinct and moved away to where Jane and Charlotte were helping themselves to punch.

"You and the Colonel looked very well on the floor tonight Lizzy. Many an eye were directed to you all." Jane said

"Yes, he is very diverting, and quite an excellent dancer!"

Jane left them shortly as Mr Bingley approached to claim her for the second set. Elizabeth also observed Lady Sophia being led out by Mr Darcy. She watched a few minutes as they went down the dance, they certainly looked an excellent couple, that at least she could admit. Having no desire to observe more, she went with Charlotte out to the balcony to enjoy the cool night's air.

"Jane and Mr Bingley seem to be on a fair way to a happy conclusion Lizzy."

"Yes, so it would seem. They certainly seem to like each other, fortunately for Jane, her nature is such and her ability to show her preference is so well guarded, she will be protected from the ridicule and knowledgeable taunts of a general audience."

"Is that advisable Lizzy? And what of Mr Bingley? Do you think that Mr Bingley has perceived her preference for him? It is one thing to conceal a preference but it should not be against the object itself. She should show more regard than less, if she should secure him."

"Oh Charlotte, surely he is not such a simpleton that he cannot perceive her regard! Surely if a woman feels a preference for a man, he should easily perceive that preference and can act on it. She should not have to overextend her regard to make it known! He _is_ the object after all!"

Here Charlotte was a bit unsure as to whether they were still speaking about Jane and Mr Bingley, but she persisted however, "with marriage being so very important for a woman Lizzy, it is very necessary that the _object_ of marriage be secured, the _to whom_ is not of vital necessity. Jane and Mr Bingley are very well suited and she can be certain that her happiness, based on what she already knows of him, of his character, his position in life, would be very real. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance, no matter how well each of the party knows the other beforehand. It is better I believe to know too little of the faults of your partner in life, before he is secured."

"Charlotte, it is not sound, your logic is not sound and I know you would not behave so yourself! If our objective were only to secure marriage then it will be fine. But this is us trying to locate the best possible partners for the _whole course of our lives_. It is much better that the preference be known and built before anything else. I agree however, it is best that Mr Bingley is aware of Jane's feelings...although I still think he would be a simpleton indeed, if he has not yet recognised it."

"Regardless Lizzy, I think if she were to marry him tomorrow, she would be a happy woman to the end of her days. He is a good man, and she is a good woman, they are extremely well suited."

The dance had finished quite a few minutes ago, and both ladies, who were at the far end and in a bit of the shadows were joined by a couple on the balcony. Elizabeth stiffened, it was Mr Darcy and Lady Sophia. Charlotte made a move as to return inside but Elizabeth's fingers dug into her arm, forcing her to stay. For Elizabeth, the next few minutes were torture, she could not hear the words being spoken, but that Mr Darcy was displaying tender regard for the woman, there was no denying. She felt the blood rushing to her temples as she observed him hold her hand between his own and quietly kiss it. They then went back inside.

In observing her friend's anguish over what they both withnessed, Charlotte became concerned over her prolonged silence "Elizabeth, you are unwell. Would you like me to bring you something to drink? some punch? some wine even?"

After a few moments, Elizabeth recovered sufficiently. "I beg your pardon Charlotte, I think I need to be by myself for a short while."

As she hurriedly made her way through the room and reached the other side, no one except Charlotte observed her slip out the door. The musicians were about to start the third dance set. Elizabeth knew that Mr Darcy would be looking for her, but she did not care, she ran down the corridor to where she knew the library to be, opened it and stepped inside. It was very dimly lit with only two candles at opposite ends of the room. The smell of books overpowered her, as she sat down in a wingback chair and breathe in deeply to compose herself. She laughed quietly at the idiocy of her behaviour, how frequently had she had to compose herself tonight! "Insufferable man!" she whispered under her breath. "Foolish, foolish Elizabeth!" She chastised herself. She did not hear the door quietly open.

"Miss Bennet?" His voice was questioning, uncertain. She initially thought of an escape but realised that would be ridiculous.

"Mr Darcy."

He had stepped inside by then and shut the door. The situation was very tenuous but she was not in a frame of mind to alleviate anything.

"I was seeking you out for the next dance set. Miss Lucas suggested you might be here."

Elizabeth cursed Charlotte wordlessly.

"Perhaps you had wished for others to dance with you sir." Her tone was petulant, her voice was cold and angry. Realisation hit him, she was jealous!

"Perhaps I could. But then, if I did, how would I have had the opportunity to tell you how truly wonderful you look tonight. And that you quite took my breath away when you first entered the room."

"I guess that would have taken me beyond being just tolerable, would it not?" She saw just a glimmer of recognition pass over his face.

"You have gone miles ahead from being merely tolerable. The man who said that was very foolish indeed. The man before you sees your true worth and value." He stepped forward with barely contained eagerness and reached to where she sat. He reached down and took her hands in his, forcing her to stand to face him.

He was about to bring her hands to his lips when she forced them out of his grasp. "I saw you sir! On the balcony. Who is she to you and why would you seek me out when you already have her?"

"She is an old friend." He grabbed her hands again. "Out on the balcony, she was asking similar questions...about you. Who is this Elizabeth Bennet she asked. What you saw outside was her wishing me well. Because she has recognised what is so patently obvious...this woman, this Elizabeth Bennet...she has my heart..."

The silence was louder than anything she ever heard. She felt his actions in a daze, she was immobile, powerless to stop him. He was about to kiss her hands again and then seemed to change his mind as he tilted her chin to look at him. She became lost in the depths of his dark eyes as she stared at him, willing him to take the next step. She felt his breath on her face and closed her eyes to the sensation of Darcy's lips on hers. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her into him. She could not resist running her own hands down the length of his back. Elizabeth lost herself in the feel of him, the taste of him, the smell of him. Then as quickly as it happened, it was over. He held her close for a few seconds drinking in what was left of her that he could not yet have.

"I am sorry" Darcy said gruffly while stroking her hair "it was ungentlemanly of me."

"I am not complaining" she said with a smile. "We had better return, before we are missed."

"You go ahead. I will stay here a little while longer." Elizabeth agreed, then as she pressed the door lever to step out, he said, "may I have the next available dance set?"

She smiled into the door before she turned around. "With pleasure sir."

He observed her quietly and smiled a small smile "I thank you." as an afterthought, he said after her "and stay away from Fitzwilliam!"

She smiled as she walked away, _which one? _she thought, having learnt from the Colonel that that was Mr Darcy's given name.

Taking a deep breath, she re-entered the ballroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**_T**ha**t damned Netherfield Library! This Chapter is an irritating but complete circle._**

Darcy slumped back into the chair that Elizabeth had just vacated. His lips burned with the taste of her. What had he done? It was so natural to pull her into his arms. He had wanted to reassure her, wanted to let her know that she and no other consumed his thoughts. He knew he had conceived a passion for her that was as intense as it was ill-advised.

She looked so beautiful tonight, so alluring, he could scarcely keep his eyes off her. And now he had failed to keep both his hands _and_ his lips off her. He closed his eyes remembering her taste. The moment his lips made contact with hers he knew he was lost. Just the thought of her angry, pouting, swollen, red, luscious, soft, wet lips took his brain on a maddeningly distraction-filled ride. Then he recalled the feel of her body under his arms. He clenched his fists, he knew he was being driven by lust. If only she could have gone on to be like other women; mercenary, simpering, vacuous, insipid, he would have had a firm grasp on that lust! But no! She had to be bold, forthright, intelligent.

He found himself bewitched by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. Her figure and her form, which he discovered before even knowing who she was, gave her movements a fluidity and an elegance that taunted him. He found himself captivated by her playfulness and her extreme wit. Women in her situation had little at their disposal to recommend themselves to men but their charms, and he would be the first to admit, he was indeed charmed. He was more than that; he was caught by her easy manners, her smile, and her infuriatingly beguiling eyes. There was no denying it. As he knew himself, he knew he was well on his way to falling in love with her. Yet still, he felt a gnawing doubt at the back of his mind. He got up and walked over to the window, he could see the comet from this angle. It stood gloriously illuminated and bright in the night's sky. It dominated the view and caught the eye. Once you first discovered it, the eye was constantly drawn. Everything else paled in comparison. That was how he felt about Elizabeth Bennet. She had appeared before him suddenly, glowing brightly, getting as close to him as she could.

He looked up at the sky again, musing, comets seem to disappear, once they soared past the earth, they seemed ephemeral. But, he knew they were not, they were constant in their motion and cycles, lasting a millennia and returned again and again. He compared that to his own emotions and his feelings for Elizabeth Bennet. Could he come back tomorrow? A sennight? A fortnight? A month? A _year_? and know that he felt no differently than he did now? That his feelings were strong and constant? Would they last if they were tested?

In looking at the comet there was no way he could deny its existence, what else could he not deny? The universe is so vast and full of wonder he thought, surely he was allowed in this vast, mysterious universe to hold onto that one bright light that was within his grasp? The honourable thing, the thing he wanted to do, would be to declare himself, but not yet, not tonight. He sighed, sighing seems the fashion, he thought wearily...he sighed again.

Elizabeth re-entered the ballroom in a slight daze, her lips throbbed with the memory of another's. She made her way to Charlotte, who, from across the room, observed her the moment she entered. Her friend's concern touched her. "Charlotte, I wish to apologise. I should not have left as I did."

"There is no need to apologise Elizabeth. Mr Darcy came seeking you as soon as you quitted the room. I am afraid I did not hesitate to suggest where I thought you could be."

"He found me." Was all Elizabeth quietly said. She then continued in undertones to her friend. "You know me too well Charlotte, you and Jane both. I certainly _like_ Mr Darcy. He is the most compelling, frustratingly complex man of my acquaintance. I am certain, if I were not predisposed to liking him, my feelings would be exactly the opposite I am sure. I could sit here and bemoan the variety of emotions I entertain regarding that gentleman. However, this is a ball and I am determined to be entertained!"

As much as she proclaimed her intentions, Elizabeth made sure to avoid venturing too closely to her mother. Mrs Bennet's behaviour during the course of the evening got progressively worse. It was almost as bad as the Meryton Assembly. This time however, instead of speculating over Mr Bingley and _one_ of her daughters, she delighted in discussing with anyone who would listen, especially Lady Lucas and Mrs Long, about the _certainty_ of Mr Bingley marrying Jane. This was very mortifying even to Jane since there was no formal understanding between either party.

About half an hour after she had returned from the library, as she stood by in quiet contemplation of everything happening around her, Elizabeth saw Mr Darcy return to the ballroom. He appeared his characteristically reserved self and she hardly dared to look at him, blushing to recall what happened in the library and her reactions then. She observed him say something to his sister as she took his arm allowing her to be led in the direction of Elizabeth. For a few moments, she felt hopefully that perhaps they were not coming to her, since she was assailed by doubts, _Would she like her and would she, Elizabeth, like __**her**__?_ These doubts were short-lived however, as they soon stood, both before her.

Darcy's composure seemed normal were it not for the slight tinge of enthusiasm that graced his words. "Miss Bennet, please allow me the opportunity to introduce my sister Georgiana to you. Georgiana, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

As they both curtsied, Elizabeth was much struck by her manners, Georgiana scarcely dared lift her eyes to look at her, she realised with a twinge of compassion, that the young girl in front of her was excessively, almost painfully shy.

"What a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance Miss Darcy." Elizabeth smiled as she reached for her hand. "Tell me, how do you like Hertfordshire?"

"I like it very much Miss Bennet."

"I am sure it can hardly compare to the wild beauties of the north but, however, it is my country and I do have a natural bias towards it."

Elizabeth was pleased to see the small smile on her companion's face. "Hertfordshire is lovely Miss Bennet, but I am afraid I too have biases. Perhaps one day, after you have visited Derbyshire, we can compare notes?"

Elizabeth laughed at this "perhaps we shall! I sincerely hope so. I have heard much of the north and I have myself, a great desire to explore the Lake District, and even to go as far Hadrian's Wall and venture closer to Scotland...but such wishes are vain indeed. But perhaps they may still be accomplished, although I am sure, not with the alacrity that I might desire." They continued the conversation amicably, discussing places they had both visited and places they wished to see.

Mr Darcy stood by, thoughtfully observing them, pleased at their interaction. While not entirely certain as to why he felt such an interaction should be forwarded, he was happy to see how quickly Elizabeth was able to make his sister comfortable. Elizabeth stole a glance or two in his direction, his countenance was one of sedate composure. She smiled to herself, _for him_ _to be satisfied with so little!_ She thought.

After a few moments more of conversing and with another introduction to Miss Lucas, who had rejoined Elizabeth. Mr Darcy led his sister back to Colonel Fitzwilliam and their party. His return was swift however, and he came up to her directly.

"Miss Bennet?"

"The next set Mr Darcy?" she asked with a smile.

"The next set." He smiled at her warmly and then left, leaving both women observing his retreating back.

"Elizabeth, he is within your power you know. I do not believe you will have to do much to bring on his addresses." Charlotte observed to her friend as she watched Mr Darcy walk away.

"Would that I could so easily believe that Charlotte! He seems a very different sort of man, many-layered. As difficult as it is proving to be, I refuse to presume too much. And there is also the question of me and what I want. I would not want to secure _him _until I am secure _about_ him and about my own feelings. There is undoubtedly an attraction between us, but attractions can be fleeting."

She was happy to have the conversation come to an end however, by the musicians striking practice notes indicating the start of the next dance.

As the dancers assembled into formation, Elizabeth awaited the arrival of Mr Darcy, and they then joined the formation at the top of the line. Elizabeth felt all the curiosity of the room upon them as she faced the tall, handsome man across from her. With a bow on the part of the gentlemen and a curtsey from the line of ladies the music took full flight and Elizabeth reached for the hand that led her.

They went through the first movements of the dance in silence, each concentrating on the rhythm and the fluidity of the other. They were well matched, both in adeptness and form, his tall, broad-shouldered build was complemented by her well-formed figure, toned through the exercise of walking. After going down the dance in silence a second time, Elizabeth began to feel it incumbent upon herself to speak. There was an awkwardness between them, which she attributed to recent occurrences, that seemed quite unnatural and she wanted to immediately address it.

"Mr Darcy, you need not distress yourself unnecessarily sir, about what happened earlier. My feelings sometimes lead me wrong. Regarding what happened between us, I am as much to be blamed for not exercising due decorum."

He looked at her in surprise. "You have regrets madam?"

"Regrets? No. However, I wish there was _that_ which was of ease between us so that we could have conversation now to our mutual satisfaction."

He smiled at her and assured her that whatever she wished him to say, would be said.

She was however, not entirely pleased and continued on a topic which still held some curiosity for her.

"Lady Sophia seems a very elegant, charming woman. Might I ask how long have you had her acquaintance."

Immediately, she saw him frown slightly.

"You may ask." He responded, "Our families have interacted since we were quite young." They then separated in the dance before he could continue. He resumed shortly, "I should tell you, Miss Bennet, before you were to find out from someone else, Miss Bingley for example, there was a point in my life where marriage between Lady Sophia and myself was considered to have been most advantageous." He watched her to see the effect of this information.

Elizabeth however, to her credit, mastered both the next dance step _and_ her emotions. "I see." She said calmly.

There was once again an uncomfortable silence between them. Mr Darcy however, was not misled by her calm exterior; he had learnt enough about the person in front him to know that she was an energetic, passionate woman. Recognising subtle falsity in behaviour was never Darcy's strength, but he recognised it in _her. _He looked at her as she drew near him in the dance again.

"Miss Bennet," he quietly said "_you_ do not need to be unduly disturbed by the presence of Lady Sophia. I am master enough of my own inclinations, I can wholeheartedly assure you, to have a sincere appreciation for where they truly tend."

Elizabeth could only look up at him in surprise. She searched his face fleetingly, but his dark eyes revealed very little. His closeness was starting to unravel her composure; his physical presence was beginning to create, while not unpleasant sensations, certainly, unwanted physical reactions that she felt sure were exposing her to the whole room. When they held hands during the dance, the pressure on their palms was stronger, their fingertips touched longer. As they made the turn, she became heated and her whole body had a sensitivity all its own when their backs brushed against each other, making her exceedingly aware of his broad shoulders and tall frame. She was starting to feel a level of excitement that she had never before met with, giving her a flushed, glowing countenance.

Darcy also was not immune; it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to focus when her beautiful scent floated to him. He had to remind himself to not constantly stare into her eyes, whose irises were so dark and whose expressions were so uncannily mysterious and beguiling that he felt himself drowning in their warmth. No woman had ever affected him so. He was beginning to form a firm resolution, so much so that his words came out before his brain could assess their soundness.

"Miss Bennet, what occurred in the library before…I wanted it, I longed for it." Pausing, while looking at her, he continued "do you comprehend my words madam? Because I fear I barely understand them myself."

Elizabeth looked him squarely in the eye as she took his hand again in the dance, turning with him to face forward. She squeezed his hand then released him as they went down.

When they met again, she said softly "I think I understand you perfectly Mr Darcy. But you have no advantage over me sir. It may be difficult for a man, and a gentleman at that, to fully appreciate this sentiment. Expressed as they are from a gentlewoman, but what you wanted and what I desired were the same."

Barely seeming to hear her, but with words that showed that he had, Darcy continued in a much lower voice. "We can take what I want and what you desire further if you wish." The startling reality of what was said, stayed both their movements, causing the dance to continue around them.

"That is not a request of a gentleman sir." Elizabeth said sharply.

"You are correct, not a gentle one, but yet still a man." Darcy knew he was testing her limits, but he forced the point, willing her forward.

"Am I under examination Sir?"

He smiled at her perspicacity, breathing a sigh of ready relief. "You were, you have passed."

He had relaxed too early however, he knew the look of stunned surprise would have been etched on his face when she continued . "I could neither have passed nor failed Mr Darcy, I have not given a response. You wish to take this further. I agree. And now, despise me if you dare."

He stared at her in utter disbelief "indeed, I do not dare."

At those words the dance came to an end. As he escorted Elizabeth back to her friends, Darcy was totally unprepared for the headiness of his thoughts. He had just proposed something utterly improper and immoral and...Elizabeth Bennet had agreed. It was impossible for him to not be totally confused. He had no idea how it had gotten to this and yet it did. His sister was here, his family, _her_ family were all around and all he could focus on were those two words, "I agree."

"Meet me in the library in ten minutes." He whispered before he left her.

Ten minutes later, Darcy heard the library door open. Her scent wafted in, he did not wait. He got up and, grabbing her by the hand, he led her swiftly down the corridor to his chambers. They were totally alone, neither of them were seen by either guest or servant. The moment for him was surreal, he had never done this before. He had never compromised a woman before. What was it about Elizabeth Bennet that made him take leave of his senses? His addled brain rationalised that, in compromising her, he would be forced to marry her, making decisions on that score much easier. He _wanted_ to marry her. Society be damned.

Elizabeth had lost control of the situation. The moment Darcy grabbed her hand and led her, she knew she had lost control. She had not known what to expect. All sorts of warning bells were sounding off in her head and still, she allowed herself to be led. They were, neither of them, incapacitated. What had started from awareness and changed into attraction had now morphed into a desire that was threatening to consume them both.

As he opened his door and drew her inside, he shut it with a decided click. Turning to her, Darcy drew her suddenly into his arms, pressing her up against the door. Elizabeth melted into him, her fingers unconsciously trailed themselves through his hair as she felt his lips on her neck, her face, then finally she felt his lips brush against her own. She moaned when she felt his teeth graze her lips. This was no tender kiss, this was not the library kiss. This was a kiss of raw, intense need and she succumbed completely. He drew her into him and guided her towards the bed, his mouth never leaving hers, his arms holding her body close. As he placed her down on the mattress, Darcy paused to look at her. She had her eyes closed, her arms reaching up to him. Moonlight flooded through the window, between the drapery and rested on her face. It was the most beautiful sight he ever beheld. He hesitated as he surveyed her youth and her beauty when Elizabeth opened her eyes to look at him. The dark desire he saw there gripped at him and touched something within him. He could not do it, he wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted, but not like this, not here.

Elizabeth, sensing some slight change, instinctively reached up to him. It was a struggle for Darcy to resist her. He pulled away, not looking at her. "No, I cannot." He wanted to explain to her that the circumstances were not right, but almost immediately her demeanour became changed. Almost as if she had expected this to have happened.

She sat up to look at him "you cannot or you will not?" She inquired coldly.

She took great care to ensure that she did not touch him as she pulled herself off the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed observing him. "I fear I do not quite meet with the expectations of your ideas of right Mr Darcy, even under circumstances such as these, do I? There must be something very reprehensible about me, my person, my family, my society even, that has caused such an immediate change of heart." The longer she spoke, the more dispassionate her voice became.

After the ardour they had both just communicated, her words now made him very quiet. He wanted to tell her that that was not why he stopped. He remained silent however, partly out of a desire to _not _have to explain himself but mostly from contriteness that he had allowed things to have reached this point. Elizabeth paused slightly before she unlocked the door, allowing him a chance to recall her, to reassure her that she was not thusly rejected. But silence reigned the room. Steeling her resolve, she opened the door and walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Indeed I must smile at those who criticise Darcy for his actions (although... hmmmm there aren't quite so much of that!), Elizabeth for **her **actions and the writer for coming up with the mess that they are in. Consider me excessively amused AND diverted. fanfiction's most passionate at our finest! Love it! (remember when you were 20 and he was 28 and you just discovered each other?) ;-) (Btw i definitely do NOT do angst well, in the words of Kehaar to Bigwig "I keel dat damn angst, keel 'im dead!) _

Posted 2015_02_16

Chapter 12

Georgiana Darcy carried a burden. She grimaced every time she recalled the regular duping dealt to her by George Wickham. She ought to have known better.

At fifteen, she had sometimes found herself to be very lonely and despondent. Her brother, upon whom she always depended on to lift her spirits, had more and more of late, been preoccupied with the business of Pemberley and related matters. They were beginning to spend longer and longer periods apart which did the young girl no favours. Her loneliness was somewhat undermined by the very things she used to thwart it. She read a lot, especially novels, though she knew Fitzwilliam would have frowned had he known of the extent. She day-dreamed about what she read also...a lot. She wanted the romance and attentions, and spent unreasonable amounts of time longing to _feel _and experience some of those novel ideas.

George Wickham, to his credit, had easily discerned this. No doubt attuned to the feelings of women due to his own duplicitous activities. He used it to his advantage, playing on the memories of her young heart, and of his treatment of her as a child, whether real or imaginary.

Granted, Georgiana never actually _remembered _the evidence of his goodness as he had presented to her, she was too young. She was only six years old when both her brother and Wickham had left Pemberley for Cambridge. But, when he talked to her with such open friendliness and ease, his countenance so goodnatured and engaging, she had trusted his stories as she remembered vaguely of the relationship he had with her father. She had smiled at the thought of how he said he rescued her from an angry badger while she was playing on one of the paths surrounding the house. She could have only imagined what had happened, since she had no memory _at all_ of any such event.

Over the past two months, Georgiana had a lot of time to reflect on all of her past actions and on what might have occurred. She was grieved indeed to have brought so much pain and hurt to the one person in her life who loved her unconditionally, her brother. He had not said much, but he did not have to. She had seen his hurt in his eyes, though he tried very much to hide it. She had also witnessed his anger, delivered with smouldering curtness when he had dismissed Wickham.

When she compared Wickham to Darcy she was amazed at how easily she had fallen for Wickham's lies. With the example of her brother before her, yes, she really ought to have known better. Her brother, she knew, never deliberately set out to hurt, mislead or deceive anyone. He was not malicious, and to herself and their close family and acquaintances had repeatedly proven himself the best of men. Yes, he had his faults, but he neither denied them nor refrained from reforming them. Yes, he was a proud, and private man, but he had achieved much in his young life and had many responsibilities that required responsible management and being proud and reserved, apart from being his natural inclination, assisted him greatly in performing his duties. She saw nothing in his behaviour, especially to herself, that ever required correction.

She felt the disappointment she had brought to her brother keenly. She had always known Fitzwilliam Darcy to be a quiet, self-absorbed, and…grave man. So much so that even her own liveliness became subdued in the face of his gravity. He still smiled, especially, when with her, but she could hardly recall him laughing. The closest she knew him to ever venture to that level of mirth was when he was with his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. She wished very much to see her brother happier, to see him more comfortable. That he had stayed so long at Netherfield had not gone unnoticed. Darcy was not prone to idleness or procrastination. There was something keeping him there, but when she had seen his reaction to Elizabeth Bennet's entrance at the ball, she realised it was not _something_ but _someone_. She saw much to be curious about, but could glean little to satisfy curiosity.

At the Netherfield Ball their little quartet of a group had been reduced to two. Darcy seemed to have abandoned the room completely and her cousin was, at the moment, dancing with Charlotte Lucas. As she stood observing the dance, especially the skill of her cousin and the merriment he was bringing to his partner, she felt a slight tap on her arm as Lady Sophia looked to engage her attentions.

"Georgiana" Lady Sophia intoned quietly "how are you my dear, really? We have hardly had time to have much discourse since we arrived at Netherfield. Caroline Bingley, can be very persistent in her affections to you. She has kept you quite to herself."

Georgiana smiled shyly, she was not as acquainted with Lady Sophia as her brother, and had not yet acquired ease of conversation with her.

"Yes," she acknowledged, "Miss Bingley is indeed a most persistent acquaintance although she seems a bit out of spirits tonight." They both turned to observe Caroline Bingley, who was definitely dispirited, and seemed to be just going through the motions of the night.

Unknown to them both, Miss Bingley's night, while it could not have been counted as on the best, had until a particular point, been progressing fairly well. That was until she witnessed the dance between Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. Having flattered herself that she had come to know him well over the course of her acquaintance with him. She recognised that Darcy dancing with Elizabeth was no mere dance. Mr Darcy refrained from dancing as much as possible. It would have been fine, were it just a dance, but there seemed so much happening between them. She felt that perhaps even a less discerning pair of eyes than hers might have fancied there was something there. The revelation of what was before her made Miss Bingley snap at the footmen, be curt in conversation with her guests and say nothing at all to her brother. That she steered clear of Georgiana Darcy, who seemed in constant company with Sophia Aldridge was also not to be wondered at.

"Georgiana?" Lady Sophia recalled Miss Darcy from her contemplations. "Your brother, forgive my inquiry if it seems too presumptuous, but your brother seems to be very captivated by one of the Bennet girls."

Georgiana, surprised at the comment, waited to know what followed. She had no intention of discussing her brother's private life with anyone, regardless of station and regardless about whether she herself had only the very vaguest of perceptions about the whole issue.

Lady Sophia smiled "You need not look so grave. he has already intimated to me that Elizabeth Bennet has, to some extent, captured his attentions and indeed perhaps his heart. It was a matter of...shall we say...some delicacy between us. I just wondered what you knew about her and her family, that is all."

Georgiana however, still refrained from getting too comfortable. She knew nothing at all about Elizabeth Bennet aside from her introductory conversation with her. And even _that _she felt, she had no wish to discuss. She liked Elizabeth Bennet and felt strangely loyal to her, her brother's admiration was recommendation enough, but she would have come to the same conclusions based on her own budding partiality. She did not wish to continue the conversation nor wished to be rude, so when the opportunity to escape came in the form of Sir William Lucas approaching Lady Sophia and entering into a good natured conversation about the many high points of St James Court, she took it and with awkward hasty excuses, retreated.

As she poured herself some punch, Georgiana observed a solitary female figure sitting on one of the park benches immediately outside the ballroom. The area was very public, allowing guests to get some air if they so required. She looked again and her heart tugged at the idea of a woman sitting so forlorn and alone amidst all the merriment. She approached the French doors to get a closer look and became concerned when she saw it was Elizabeth Bennet. _'Good god Fitzwilliam, what did you do?!' _she thought, amazed at her own intensity and that, without knowing anything, she would hold her brother accountable. She opened the door and stepped outside.

"Miss Bennet." Georgiana said to alert the other woman of her presence, her voice trembling in reward.

Elizabeth looked up, she had hoped for enough time to completely compose herself before returning to the gaiety. "Miss Darcy." she gave a slight smile. "I am afraid you have caught me quite unawares."

Georgiana approached her hesitantly. "Pray, forgive my intrusion. I saw you from inside, you looked to be in some sort of distress."

Elizabeth smiled at her, it was difficult to stay upset in the face of concern that she felt sure would have been difficult for Miss Darcy to have articulated. "Indeed I was, but I am much better now, I thank you.'

"Miss Bennet, I hope...I hope it was not my brother who has given you cause for distress."

"No, my dear Miss Darcy, though he is perhaps implicated, I am afraid I am the surest possible means of rendering distress onto myself. My own impulsive nature is at fault here I think."

Being a woman herself not totally unfamiliar with impulsive behaviour and rash actions, Georgiana went to the bench and sat next to Elizabeth. She then had a thought and got up again. "Stay where you are." She motioned to Elizabeth as she went back inside. She returned shortly with another glass of punch in addition to her own. "Here, you should drink this if you can, it should really be wine, but still, drink it, you will feel better." Elizabeth was very surprised at the quiet consideration shown to her and took the drink as directed, giving her companion grateful thanks.

Georgiana then sat down again next to Elizabeth. They both sat in silence for a few moments, and Elizabeth was surprised that it was a very comfortable silence. But she began to feel it important to relieve the other from forcing her to speak.

"I am afraid Miss Darcy, I do not recommend myself well with such a portrayal of the classic female behaviour of being the distressed heroine. I was just...upset...I needed some air and some composure."

The other woman nodded in acknowledgement before she commented quietly, "you mentioned impulsive actions before, Miss Bennet, we are all prone to them and we run the risk of hurting ourselves and those around us, who care about us, when we so indulge."

She continued even more softly, so much so that Elizabeth had to lean in to hear her. "If my brother has been party to your distress Elizabeth, please do not be too harsh on him. I am afraid that all I have given him recently is disappointment and hurt...he is not totally trusting of his own or other people's behaviour towards him nor towards myself at the moment."

Goergiana's voice quivered in giving the last statement and Elizabeth, in a stroke of compassion forgot her own situation and hugged the girl next to her, offering her whatever comfort that could be afforded by such means.

"I am sure it was not so terrible as all that. I have observed your brother with you, granted yes, it has only been this evening. But anyone looking at you both can immediately tell of the affection he has for you...If there was hurt by anything you have done, rest assured, he has perhaps overcome it."

Georgiana offered up a smile "I can tell you have much to learn about my brother. He is an extremely private man. He hides his true feelings and emotions well. I am only able to discern because I am his sister and we share similar traits and of course, I have also the powers of discernment being a woman."

Elizabeth smiled likewise in amusement, there was certainly much more to this young woman than met the eye.

"If he has hurt you Elizabeth, knowing my brother, it would not be due to setting out with the intent of hurting you. He is a much better man than that. He would not deliberately mislead you either. I sense he has developed a regard for you. If that be the case, you must trust when I tell you, it is real. He, well we both, we both have problems expressing ourselves."

Elizabeth laughed "well you seem to have managed quite well thus far!"

They were both then distracted by the door opening and the subject of the discussion making his appearance.

He appeared confused on encountering Elizabeth's gaze 'I beg your pardon, I was looking for my sister, I only saw her from the inside." He looked from one to the next. Elizabeth could feel a blush starting to cover her face and she was very grateful they were seated in an area with less discriminating light. It was enough that she could barely control her racing pulse at the sight of him.

Georgiana got up. "I am afraid I should go in, I have neglected my cousin and Lady Sophia long enough." She moved to her brother "I entreat you to stay" she whispered quietly to him. He looked at her in surprise and remained where he was until the door was closed. Then he moved swiftly to the bench and sat next to Elizabeth.

"Miss Bennet, I must apologise. My actions to you have been...unpardonable to say the least. You have my leave to hate me." As he sat next to her, eyes cast down, she was truly reminded of the similarity between him and his sister and she wished at that moment, to hold him, just as she did his sister. Instead, she observed him briefly, his handsome visage was clouded by a frown as he focused on looking at his clasped hands. A stray lock of hair was resting on his forehead and she could not resist reaching forward to smooth it back into place. He closed his eyes at the sensation.

"I do not hate you Mr Darcy." Elizabeth said with surprising gentleness. "It is enough to say that _both_ our actions could be deemed unpardonable. I was not thinking sir, when I said what I did while we were dancing. I was just a bit overcome by the entire situation. Surely you know that I am not indifferent to you!"

"I would hope, having already kissed you, that I could certainly discern that we were not indifferent acquaintances." That Darcy could demonstrate wit on the issue amused her.

He continued "what happened in the bedroom, I could not adequately express my thoughts or what I felt and I was still utterly bemused at how we ended up there. Although, I will admit to taking advantage of the opportunity when it was presented, which is, in itself, unforgivable." He paused to look at her, then said in a softened voice, "I am not normally at a loss for words, Miss Bennet but personal situations do render me helpless on occasion. And you left before I could piece together my thoughts." There was just a slight hint of an accusatory tone in his voice.

"Yes, the situation was a bit...precarious and could have been made worse if I had been seen when I left in the manner that I did." She rose to get up however, and gave him her hand which he awkwardly held. "I am afraid _this _situation in itself could become a bit uncomfortable if we were to stay out here much longer. We must return inside Mr Darcy." He nodded in silent acquiescence.

"I must speak to you again on this Miss Bennet."

"My father perhaps will be disappointed in me for saying this, but I am in agreement with you. There has been no compromising beyond what we know has been to ourselves and had I been really behaving responsibly, there _ought_ not to be. But how can we, either of us, lay claim to the notion that we will, throughout our lives, always do what is deemed correct or right? That we would never 'run away with our feelings' as people are wont to say? I do not hold you fully culpable. I would never do that. You have never forced yourself on me, I share equal blame. And yet, that it should be termed 'blame' when I enjoyed it." He raised an eyebrow at this, and gave a look that she could not fail to interpret.

She looked away smiling and then turned to him "come Mr Darcy, escort me back sir. I am afraid my friends and family should have been dying for the lack of my company over the past hour at least. And I am sure there must be at least one Colonel in there who requires a dancing partner." She gave him a mischievous sideways glance, which he bore with steady composure.

"As you wish, madam" as he stood up and offered his arm. They were not comfortable, not yet, it was too soon and he had much to consider but he was glad that the opening was made and that they had approached the issue directly.

"And Mr Darcy, " Elizabeth delivered a parting smiling comment "I do still walk early in the morning, similar to where and when you met me. Walking is, as you know, very conducive to talking." And with that, and an arched look, which he was in a fair way to loving about her, she resorted to her sister Jane who was nearby.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful; the good colonel did indeed dance with Elizabeth again, as well as with Jane and even, at the end, with Catherine, much to her delight. Mary whilst with Elizabeth engaged Miss Darcy in conversation which kept them both occupied almost to the close of the ball. Darcy was never quite comfortable since returning inside. This had not gone unnoticed by Miss Bingley who was fast seeing the return of her happy countenance.

Between Elizabeth and Darcy there was however, more than one significant look shared. Still, neither deemed it of necessity to get close enough for discourse, with feelings that were too raw and passions too real to withstand public scrutiny or indeed their own mutual embarrassment.

On a much happier note, Elizabeth was very pleased to see the unbridled admiration of Mr Bingley for her sister and she, like her mother, secretly shared the thought that her sister was perhaps well on her way to being happily settled. For herself, she harboured hope. Her experience on this one night had given her a taste of how life with one man could be. She did not however, wish to force or be forced. She felt that there was something very real between them. But, it was quite clear that he had reservations, if he did not, she felt certain that he would have declared himself and have asked for her hand already. And, because _he_ had reservations, she did also. She tried not to contemplate beyond that however. She knew he would meet her on the morrow and she felt confident enough to engage his attentions and conversation and secure enough to be mistress of herself should those go awry.


End file.
